Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: SMA Yoshinoka, SMA terpencil di pesisir timur jepang, banyak rumor aneh yang terdengar beberapa tahun ini di SMA Yoshinoka yaitu ada hantu wanita yang senang meraung di ruang klub seni yang sudah lama tak dipakai, ketika malam datang, katanya banyak kejadian poltergeist dan erza seorang Excorcist! bagaimana kisahnya yuk kita simak.. Dont Review, Dont Read, JerZa, GruVia and NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 1 "Ghost?! Talk to me?!"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

Hola ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje dan pling gbsa dimengerti (?)

ah, abaikan saja , hahahh XD , #cough, kali ini kita akan bahas tentang GrayVia, sbetulnya ide ini sudah lama saya dapatkan, karna waktu tak mengizinkan dibuat cepat, maka baru kali ini saya buat chap 1nya, penasaran? yosh, ni lah kisahnya

**Don't Review, Don't Read**

SMA Yoshinoka, SMA terpencil di pesisir timur jepang, kota kecil yang berjumlah 500 juta orang, menjalani hidup dengan tenang dan penuh kepercayaan dengan adat, banyak rumor aneh yang terdengar beberapa tahun ini di SMA Yoshinoka yaitu ada hantu wanita yang senang meraung di ruang klub seni yang sudah lama tak dipakai, ketika malam datang, katanya banyak kejadian poltergeist yaitu kejadian dimana pintu bergerak sendiri, meja ataupun benda lainnya berpindah tempat di sekitar ruang klub itu dan masih banyak lagi. Namun aku tak terlalu peduli dengan rumor aneh itu sebab aku tak pernah melihatnya, namaku Gray Fullbuster , aku murid kelas 2 di semester 2 di SMA Yoshinoka, slama aku bersekolah disini tak ada yang aneh, semua terjadi dengan baik-baik saja. Pagi di hari selasa, aku berjalan santai menuju sekolah...

"Gray..." Panggil seorang wanita yang membuatku membalik badanku.

"Erza, ohayou.." Salamku pada wanita berambut merah tua itu, Erza, ia temanku, sikapnya memang dingin terhadap orang lain, namun jika sudah kenal dekat, ia bakalan terbiasa, terbiasa dingin dan terkadang hangat pada orang yang ia kenal dekat,seperti aku.

"Ohayou, pagi yang cerah tentunya kan?" Tanyanya yang hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dariku.

"Kita sampai, ayo masuk.." Ajakku padanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dan anggukan darinya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Gray?" Tanyanya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tugas apa?" Tanyaku.

"Math" Jawabnya, yang membuatku setengah terkejut, dan berkata "Aku belum selesai..." Teriakku.

"Kau akan dibunuh hari ini jika belum menyelesaikannya" Ucapnya yang membuatku panik setengah mati dan kebetulan aku melewati ruang klub lama itu dan..

"Gray-Sama" Terdengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari dalam, tapi aku bingung, siapa?. Sejenak aku berhenti dan memandang sejenak pintu ruang klub yang lusuh itu.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Hoi Gray, kau mau dibunuh , hah?" Ucap Erza yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah,, tugasku.. aku harus cepat, Erza cepatlah, aku pinjam punyamu ya,." Balasku sambil berlari menuju kelas dan pergi meninggalkan ruang klub seni itu.

Erza hanya menghela napasnya, aku memang langganan ga kerja pr dan ia mungkin sudah terbiasa denganku dan aku juga terbiasa mendapat ocehan pedas darinya.

"Makanya tugas dikerjakan bukan santai membuang waktu" Dumelnya di dalam kelas di saat aku mengerjakan tugas.

"Ohayou Gray" Sapa seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Ohayou Lucy, Maaf-maaf, aku juga sibuk di rumah" Balasku pada wanita berambut pirang itu, Lucy dan pada Erza sekaligus masih menyalin.

'Pletak..' Suara jitakan yang mendarat di kepalaku dari Erza.

"Kau kira membaca dan melihat majalah mesum itu kesibukkan?" Tanyanya , ia sangat marah, Lucy hanya cengegesan.

"Ah.. etto.. gomen-gomen.. akan ku buang majalah itu" Jawabku ketakutan, ia marah benar-benar menakutkan, setahuku dari kecil ia memang displin.

"Hahaha, Erza kau selalu berkata itu jika Gray tak mengerjakan prnya" Celetuk Lucy yang mendapat tatapan seram dari Erza.

"Gomen-gomen Erza" Ciut Lucy karna tatapan Erza.

"Biar ku bongkar dan ku bakar semuanya" Balasnya yang kupikir aku bakalan nangis tua, itu berharga bagiku.

"Baiklah" Ucapku lalu setelah itu kami pun segera belajar karna guru sudah masuk.

Pelajaran hal yang membosankan, setelah sekolah, kembali ke rumah dapat omelan lagi dari ibuku disuruh belajar, benar-benar menyebalkan.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong' Suara jam menunjukkan jam 2 siang saatnya "Pulang" Ucapku yang semangat karna pelajaran yang membosankan dan membuatku tidur di jam terakhir, semua siswa keluar dan meninggalkan beberapa siswa lainnya untuk piket.

"Ah.. aku kabur saja" Pikirku karna aku yang piket hari ini, ketika hampir saja aku mendapatkan kebebasanku, "Gray.. mau kabur kemana?" Tanyanya memegang pundakku, aura menyeramkannya hingga membuatku merinding.

"E..Erza.. mau piket kok.." Jawabku melihat ke belakang. "Baguslah, piket sana, jangan buang tanggung jawabmu ke orang lain" Ucapnya. "Oiya hari minggu nanti aku ke rumahmu untuk membakar sgala sesuatu yang perlu" Sambungnya lalu keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Ah.. aku tak bisa membantah, ia memang kuat.." Pikirku lalu piket dengan yang lain sehabis itu aku jalan ke ruang olahraga yang ada di lantai 2, aku bbermain basket sendiri untuk menghilangkan kebosannanku, setelah jam menunjukkan jam 4 sore, aku pun menyudahi dan pergi dari ruang olahraga, "Lelahnya" Ucapku berjalan di koridor lantai 2.

Aku lewat di ruang klub seni itu kebetulan di lantai 2, dan "Gray-sama" Panggil seorang wanita di dalam, aku heran, siapa? Kenapa ia tahu namaku.. aku pun memandang sejenak pintu ruang klub yang agak reot itu, "Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja yang terlalu capek" Pikirku namun "Gray-sama" Panggil seorang wanita dari dalam lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

Aku hanya bengong dan menelan ludahku lalu ku memberanikan diri untuk membukanya namun..

"Gray apa yang kau lakukan di ruang klub seni lama?" Tanyanya yang tak asing suaranya.

"Erza.. iie, daijobu, aku seperti mendengar ada yang memanggilku dari dalam" Jawabku yang membuat raut wajah Erza agak berbeda.

"Mau ku bukakan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius, err.. itu manis ah tidak itu menyeramkan menurutku suaranya.

"Boleh, kalau kau mau" Jawabku sedikit cemas, ia pun membuka pelan pintu itu, suasana sepi waktu itu, dan ku lihat kedalam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja" Ucapnya namun aku hanya terpaku sendiri, Erza mungkin tak bisa melihat, namun aku iya..

Yang ku lihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut biru bergelombang yang memutar tubuhnya dan memandangiku namun air mata mengalir di wajahnya.. dan seperti mengucapkan namaku.

"Hoi Gray, daijobu ka?" Tanya Erza menepuk pundakku dan membuyarkanku..

"Ah aku tak apa-apa" Jawabku padanya namun setelah ku lihat lagi, wanita itu sudah tak ada dalam pandanganku.

Erza pun menutup pintu itu dan kami pulang.. selama perjalanan banyak pertanyaan ada di kepalaku yang masih harus ku cari jawabnnya namun bagaimana?

"Ada yang salah Gray?" Tanya Erza yang tahu aku melamun.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Jawabku yang tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku tahu , itu adalah ruang klub yang penuh rumor aneh namun aku tak pernah dapat bukti untuk rumor itu" Balasnya yang membuat perhatianku menuju padanya.

"Kau pernah menyelidikinya?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Tentu, namun hasilnya nol, mungkin rumor itu hanya sengaja dibuat.." Jawabnya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ah.. souka.. kau cukup berani untuk melakukannya sendiri" Pujiku padanya, ia hanya diam dan masih berjalan "Kehidupan itu penuh misteri dan rumit ,dunia penuh tanda tanya, menarik kalau untuk dipecahkan apa arti sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan dunia dan kehidupan yang sekarang kita jalani ini" Ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit takjub dengan pernyataanya itu.

"Sou desu, itulah kehidupan" Jawabku setuju dengan pernyataannya itu. Lalu kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Seterus hingga malam aku hanya memikirkan wanita itu, siapa dia? Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Padahal aku tak pernah mengenalnya, ini gila, apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini membuatku sakit kepala.

"Hah, apa yang kupikirkan , sial" Gumamku dalam hati, jam menunjukkan jam 9.30 malam.

"Harusnya aku tidur dan tak memikirkan apapun" Ucapku lalu memeluk guling kesayanganku dan menutup mataku.

"Gray sama" Panggilnya.. "Kau siapa?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

Ia memelukku, apa ini? Ini mimpi atau nyata? Aku tak tahu pikiranku melayang..

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Selamatkan aku.." Ucapnya dan..

"Hah,, hah.. hah.. apa tadi," Ucapku terbangun dari tidurku yang menunjukkan jam 5 pagi.

"Ternyata mimpi.." Sambungku lalu membuka tirai jendela dan membereskan tempat tidurku lalu segera beres-beres untuk berngkat ke sekolah.

"Itadakimassu" Ucapku lalu makan, pikiranku melayang ke mimpi tadi, "Menyelamatkan apa? Siapa dia? Kenapa meminta tolong padaku? Lalu menangis, sial, aku paling ga suka melihat wanita menangis" Gumamku sambil makan.

"Gray, ada yang ga enak dari masakan kaa-san?" Tanya wanita berkepala 3 itu, ibuku.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak.. masakan kaa-san enak kok.. udah dulu kaa-san, aku berangkat" Jawabku lalu pamit pergi ke sekolah.

"Huft.. untunglah jika tak ditanya bertubi-tubi" Ucapku sambil melihat langit biru.

"Ohayou.." Panggil Erza.

"Oh.. ohayou Erza" Jawabku.

"Eh.. Erza kau mau tidak.. sebetulnya aku bingung untuk mengatakannya" Sambungku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kalo kau tak keberatan bantu aku untuk membuat grup penyelidikan tentang ruang klub seni yang lama" Jawabku. "Apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa asal sebut begitu saja.. ugh baka Gray.." Gumamku dalam hati.

Erza tampak berpikir agak lama "Baiklah aku bantu.. minimal 3 orang untuk membuat klub seperti ini" Ucapnya.

"Yatta.. bagaimana dengan Lucy?" Tanyaku.

"Kita bicarakan saja padanya" Jawabnya dan alhasil mendapatkan tanggapan positif darinya.

"Tentu aku mau, asal Gray dan Erza ada" Ucapnya ambisius. Err.. dasar Lucy.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti kita kumpul di taman.. okey?" Ucapku dan mendapat anggukan dari keduannya.

Perjalanan mencarimu baru saja dimulaii...!

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Hah, padahal sudah jam 2.15 kenapa pada belum datang" Ucapku melihat jam tanganku. "Sudahlah aku pergi dulu kesana" Pikirku lalu ke ruang klub lama.

Aku pun membuka pintu tua itu, sekali lagi ia menunjukkan raganya padaku.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, "Gray sama" Ucapnya sambil meraung, ia menangis, ah sial, aku ga suka melihat wanita menangis.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku, aku memegang pundaknya namun tembus..

"Apa ini? Apaaaa? Aku bingung, ia apa? Jangan-jangan yang ada di hadapanku dan saat ini aku berbicara adalah Hantu?!"

**~To Be Contiunued~**

Done, satu hari ngerjainnya XD , gimana menurut kalian , serem ga? Kayanya ga deh ya ._.

Gomen-gomen yaa #dihajar, kalo ga seru. Banyak typonya T_T

Kebiasaan author emang gini, maaf, maaf #sembah sujud ke reader, jangan lupa keripiknya yaaaa ~ X3 perlu banget, arigatou ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 2 "Search Conclusion and Confused"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**Aku pun membuka pintu tua itu, sekali lagi ia menunjukkan raganya padaku.**

**Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, "Gray sama" Ucapnya sambil meraung, ia menangis, ah sial, aku ga suka melihat wanita menangis.**

**"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku, aku memegang pundaknya namun tembus..**

**"Apa ini? Apaaaa? Aku bingung, ia apa? Jangan-jangan yang ada di hadapanku dan saat ini aku berbicara adalah Hantu?!" **

Jrennnnggg... #ala musik hantu yg klasik (?)

Hola minna ketemu lagi dg author gaje yg satu ini :3

Apa ada yang kangen dengan fic yang satu ini? XD

#dihajar reader yang nunggu lama,

Yosh sekarang saat menjawab reviewers , terima kasih banyak untuk anda-anda semua yang telah mereview fanfic yang penuh kekurangan ini

Sadsa : Hehehe, terima kasih banyak atas pujian anda, iya, Gray dan Erza memang berteman baik disini. ^^ simak ya ceritanya..~

Kagura Yuki: Aye ^^7 , liat saja di fanfic chapter 2 ini XDv , gpp, reviewers adalah penyambung hidup cerita saya :D #lebay , ditabok XD

Cyanfive98: Hahhaa, ini baru pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic genre horror, maaf kalau jelek ^^', terima kasih atas reviewnya, ni sudah diupdate, selamat menjawab dan jangan lupa revview minna ^^b

Gomen" panjang lebar , XD lanjut, thanks bget sekali lagi bwt yg udah ngereview #Sembah sujud :3

Yosh langsung lanjut aja deh :3

**Dont Review, Dont Read!**

"Bagaimana bisa? Kok tembus? Argghhh kepalaku sial.." Ucapku lalu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar di bawah sorot lampu yang terang, aku kucek mataku dan memandang sekeliling walau masih samar, terdengar suara wanita lembut memanggilku,

"Gray, kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya membuat aku mendongak ke arahnya yang ternyata Erza,

"Gray, daijobu kaa?" Tanya wanita lain dan membuatku melihat ke arahnya, Lucy.

Aku pun terbangun dan memegang kepalaku, "Aku tak apa-apa , tapi aku dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau berada di ruang OSIS sekarang," Jawab Erza.

"Tadi kami mencarimu, karna kami telat ke taman, tiba-tiba kau sudah pingsan di dalam ruang klub seni lama" Sambung Lucy menjelaskan. Mataku terbelalak, aku baru sadar, disana aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan pingsan begitu saja, siall.. aku bagaikan penakut pula.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu disana Gray?" Tanya Erza, kali ini tatapannya tajam mengarah padaku.

"Ya, aku melihat,,," Aku mau menjawab namun seseorang membuka pintu dan terlihat pria bertato fate dan rambut biru azurenya yang berantakan, ya, ia ketua OSIS, namanya..

"Fernandes senpai, maaf merepotkanmu" Ucap Erza melihat kedatangan Jellal, arghh, dasar Erza, ia ga suka merepotkan orang.

"Tidak apa-apa Erza, lagi pula kau kan wakil ketua OSIS" Jawabnya tersenyum lalu memandangiku , "Gimana kondisimu Gray? Tadi aku dengar ada keributan disaat aku lewat di klub seni lama, setelah aku tahu, aku yang memapahmu kesini" Jelasnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih" Jawabku, ia cukup baik rupanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu ia menampakkan wajah seriusnya "Erza, aku juga pernah menyelidiki ruang klub itu, tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu, aku dapatkan hasilnya di kaset ini" Ucapnya yang membuatku terbangun walau masih sakit dan mendekat.

Erza pun mengambil kaset dan mengeluarkan laptop kesayangannya itu dari tasnya, oya, sebelum ini aku belum pernah bilang kan kalau Erza itu anak orang kaya, namun ia tinggal di kuil bersama orangtuanya, makanya ia cukup displin untuk segala sesuatunya.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

Ia pun membuka tempat penaruh kaset di laptopnya dan dimasukkan kaset yang diberikan Jellal tadi, aku , Lucy, dan pemilik laptop pastinya pun menyaksikan kejadian yang disorot Jellal 2 minggu yang lalu, tampak pada layar laptop kursi melayang di langit-langit kelas , jendela terbuka tutup , angin bertiup kencang, bahkan meja pun terbanting dan ada suara wanita meraung-raung, yang membuat Lucy berteriak kencang..

"Kalo kau tak sanggup, jangan dilihat ataupun didengar" Ucap Erza yang merasakan keberisikkan dari teriakan Lucy, dan Lucy pun menjauh.

Aku, dan Erza lah yang melihat hingga tayangan akhir sedangkan Jellal hanya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kami.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Erza menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kursi. Aku masih tertegun, apa yang dimengerti Erza, entahlah, aku juga tak tahu.

"Itu sedikit menakutkan bukan, aku juga salah satu dari bagian penyelidikan lho.. " Ucap Jellal membuyarkan lamunanku, Erza masih tetap saja tenang seperti berpikir keras lalu menghela napas.

"Beberapa kemungkinan yang tlah ku buat yaitu, ia hantu wanita seperti rumor katakan, kejadian tak dimasuk akal itu juga masih membingungkan, hantu wanita itu bisa disebutkan sebagai arwah penganggu atau arwah penasaran, ataupun.." Ucap Erza namun..

"Bisa juga disebut arwah pembunuh" Celetuk Lucy, Erza hanya hening sejenak begitu juga dengan Jellal, ah .. aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang, siall.

"Tidak Lucy, kalau ia arwah pembunuh, ia sudah menjadikan murid sekolah kita jadi tumbalnya" Kritik Erza dengan pernyataan Lucy, "Aku juga setuju dengan Erza, mungkin saja, Gray tadi bisa dijadikan tumbal kalau ia pingsan, tapi itu tak terjadi kan?" Celetuk Jellal juga memperkuat pernyataan Lucy kalau itu tak benar, arghh, ketua OSIS aneh, dibuat aku jadi merinding pula.

"Oya Erza, ada yang pernah melihat arwah wanita itu, ia anak kelas 2-B, bagaimana kalau kita tanya sama dia sekarang, kebetulan ia sedang excul voli" Ucap Jellal yang membuat semua orang termasuk aku mengangguk mantap. Kami pun menuju ruang olahraga kami. Terlihat banyak orang sedang latihan dan Jellal pun memanggil orang itu, berambut putih keabuan datang menghampiri kami.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya orang itu.

"Apa benar anda Lyon, kelas 2-B. Yang pernah melihat sosok arwah wanita di ruang klub seni lama?" Tanya Erza tanpa basa-basi. Lyon hanya kebingungan melihat sosok wanita scarlet itu, Erza pun menyadari "Maaf sebelumnya, saya Erza scarlet, kelas 2-A ketua peneliti ruang klub seni lama" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ya, aku pernah melihatnya, sosoknya cantik sekali, namun dalam pejaman mata sebentar saja, ia menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan sekali, lalu aku jatuh pingsan begitu saja disana" Jelas pria itu, Lyon.

"Souka, arigatou gozaimashu atas info yang tlah anda berikan" Tanggap Erza berterima kasih, lalu mereka pun kembali ke ruang OSIS.

"Hei Gray, apa kau tak melihat apa-apa selama disana?" Tanya Erza lagi setelah kami sampai di ruang OSIS. Aku hanya menunduk, pikiranku kusut, aku kebingungan, aku topang wajahku dengan tangan kananku dan menunduk.

"Hei Gray, kita sedang dalam penyelidikan, kejadianmu itu hampir mirip dengan kejadian Lyon" Sambung Erza lagi. Aku pun menghela napasku dan berkata "Ya aku melihatnya, awalnya aku mendekatinya dan ketikan aku ingin menyentuhnya, tanganku tembus dan disaat itulah aku kehilangan kesadaranku" Jawabku.

"Begitu.. sudah jelas, ia arwah wanita, tapi motif ia berada di ruang klub seni lama, masih belum jelas, besok akan kita lanjutkan , jam udah menunjukkan jam 4 sore, kalau kita tidak pulang pasti orang tua kita khawatir, hari ini penyelidikkan kita tutup sampai disini" Balas Erza dan penyelidikkan kami pun sampai disini.

"Erza , kau mau pulang bersama aku?" Tanyaku padanya, "Aku belum mau pulang, ada yang masih harus aku kerjakan, kau duluan saja" Jawabnya dan berlalu begitu saja dan menghiraukan panggilan Jellal, dasar cuek pikirku.

Aku pun berjalan pulang seperti biasa, namun aneh juga tanpa Erza, bukannya aku suka, jadi terasa bosan aja, tanpa berbicara.

Setelah pulang aku pun berberes-beres ria, mandi, dan lain-lain, di sisi lain...

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Aku bisa merasakannya, namun aku tak bisa melihatnya.. siall" Gerutunya di ruang klub seni yang lama, "Akan ku perkuat nanti ilmu pelihat arwah bersama tou-san" Ucapnya sendiri lalu menutup ruang klub seni lama.

"Ah, segarnya.." Ucapku sehabis mandi, untunglah hari ini aku libur dari pr, aku pun tidur di kasurku, ah serasa di surga, namun karna mungkin terkena angin sepoi dari kipas angin, aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku..

"Gray-sama.." Panggil wanita itu, yang kulihat, sosoknya jadi menakutkan, darah menetes dari matanya yang jadi hitam, tubuhnya tersayat-sayat, pakaiannya lusuh, aku jadi takut, aku pun berlari namun tetap saja dikejarnya..

"Arghh.." Teriakku terbangun.. tubuhku terasa kaku, aku keringat dingin, untung saja aku terbangun, ku liat jam 7 malam, sudah 2 jam aku tertidur, sehabis itu aku bangun, makan lalu lanjut tidurku.

Keesokkan harinya aku pun berangkat bersama Erza ke sekolah, baru saja kami mau menapakkan kaki kami ke kelas, "Erza, Gray nanti bicarakan dengan Lucy, aku sudah meliput kejadian tadi malam, kalian mau melihatnya nanti? Datanglah ke ruang OSIS ok?" Ucap Jellal yang mendapat anggukkan dari kami.

"Ayo, kita masuk Erza" Ajakku namun.. "Etto, Erza.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Jellal sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah..kau duluan saja Gray" Jawab Erza lalu pergi dengan Jellal, aku hanya memandangi mereka berdua dari depan kelas.. "Apa yang dibicarakan Jellal" Gumamku.

**To be continued**

**Akhirnya kelar juga setelah sekian lama XDv , apa ya yang dibicarakan Jellal dengan Erza? Apa hubungan Gray dengan arwah wanita itu, apa yang akan dilakukan mereka setelah melihat video yang akan diberikan Jellal nanti,siapa yang bicara aneh dengan penglihatan itu?**

**Next chapter bakal terkuak, yosh , tetap menunggu chapter selanjutnya , mohon reviewnya yaaa ~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 3 "What's weird with all this?!"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**"Ayo, kita masuk Erza" Ajakku namun.. "Etto, Erza.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Jellal sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.**

**"Baiklah..kau duluan saja Gray" Jawab Erza lalu pergi dengan Jellal, aku hanya memandangi mereka berdua dari depan kelas.. "Apa yang dibicarakan Jellal" Gumamku.**

Hoam, kelar juga ni fic setelah sekian lama, XD

Maaf ya buat para pembaca menunggu lama ^^, yosh langsung saja menjawab review para reviewers, trims banyak atas review anda yang senang dengan fanfic saya ini..

Kagura Yuki: heheh, ni mau dilanjutin XD .. itu masih rahasia ^,

Mirajane Blue Heart: Sip! Gomen ya ga kerasa ya uwu, bahkan lebih ganbatte ^^9

Lawliet uzumakie : Makasih, salam kenal juga ^^v

Yui: Aye ^^ jangan panggil aku senpai , bikin malu aja #halah berisik, gaya lu Vio *plak XD

Cyanfive98: Yatta makasih review di chap 2nya XD .. hahaha.. sip ni juga dilanjutin XDD

Makasih semuanya udah ngedukung fic yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan ini, bakal author lebih berusaha lagi, makasih kritik dan sarannya..

Ok, langsung saja ke fanficnya XD

**Dont Review, Dont Read**

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

Aku pun masuk dan langsung saja disapa "Hi Gray" Oleh Lucy.

"Hi, ohayou moo.. Lucy" Balasku lalu duduk di bangkuku.

"Erza mana? Kok ga kelihatan? Biasanya kan denganmu?" Tanya Lucy padaku, "Ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jellal" Jawabku.

"Apa mungkin Erza ditembak sama Jellal?" Tanya Lucy yang matanya berbinar padaku, ah .. aku ga suka yang begini, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tak tahu, yang dibicarakan pun masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayo Erza" Sapa Lucy, yang dibalas sapa oleh Erza.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Jellal?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Apa kau ditembak oleh Jellal?" Tanya Lucy, pertanyaan yang ngawur menurutku, sedangkan yang ditanya bersikap tenang dan "Aku membicarakan tentang video yang nanti kita nonton bersama Fernandes senpai, itu saja" Ucapnya.

Ia orang yang tak suka terikat menurutku tentang Erza, ia memang terkenal bahkan sering dapat surat cinta dari banyak kalangan pria, dan setiap kali ia selesai membaca gampang saja untuknya membuang surat itu ke tong sampah, benar-benar mengerikan.

Lonceng pun berbunyi dan sensei pun masuk pelajaran pun segera dimulai, waktu berlalu saatnya istirahat, kami pun bergegas menuju ruang OSIS sambil membawa makanan ringan untuk makan disana.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Ohayou" Sapa Erza, yang langsung disambut baik oleh penghuninya, ketua OSIS, Jellal Fernandes.

"Masuk saja, tak perlu sungkan" Ucapnya lalu kami pun masuk dan duduk.

"Ini dia video yang aku dapatkan pada saat kemarin merekam dengan kamera" Ucapnya lagi memberikan kami laptopnya yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, Biru.

Aku, Lucy dan Erza pun melihat rekaman yang direkam oleh Jellal kemarin malam, terdengar suara raungan, pintu terbuka tutup, sesekali ada suara kaca yang pecah, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tertulis di dinding huruf kanji Rei dan Tā, namun dengan tetesan darah, sial ada apa dengan semua ini, aku juga ga bisa berpikir, hanya bingung yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Menurut kalian kata apa itu?" Tanya Jellal yang meneguk minuman isotoniknya.

Erza hanya diam, ia masih saja berpikir, begitu juga dengan Lucy, "Rei dan Tā, apa itu pembunuh yang membunuhnya atau orang yang sangat ia sayangi" Ucap Erza yang menopang dagunya lalu memutar kembali rekaman tadi berulang-ulang.

"Rei Tā, itu kan nama belakangmu Gray dalam kanji, Gurei Furubasutā," Celetuk Lucy lalu memandang ke arahku, langsung saja keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhku, Erza dan Lucy menatapku tajam seakan aku tahu segala sesuatunya tentang semua ini, arghhh.

"Sudahlah, itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi itukan belum pasti Lucy, siapa tahu bukan Gray," Celetuk Jellal dengan santainya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, mungkin saja begitu Jellal" Jawabku, huft, syukurlah.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah pulang kita cek kesana" Ajak Erza yang masih melihat rekaman kejadian yang langsung dapat anggukan dari kami.

"Tapi setelah ku cek paginya, tulisan itu sudah menghilang lho.." Jawab Jellal meminum minuman sodanya.

"Berarti di sore ini kita cari saja apa ada yang mencurigakan, nanti malam ada yang mau ikut aku pergi ke ruang klub seni lama, aku penasaran dengan semua ini, bagaimana Lucy, Gray? Kalau Fernandes-senpai mungkin nanti ia bakal datang" Ajak Erza lagi, ahh, ia berani sekali, aku jadi sedikit merinding , malam hari ke ruang itu, ntah apa yang terbayangkan.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Jawabku walau masih ragu, sedangkan Lucy, "Aku harus tanya dulu, tapi Erza.." Ucapnya ragu.

"Kau takut? Sudahlah, kalau aku yang mengajak berarti aku sudah mempersiapkan dengan matang" Balas Erza mantap, yang langsung saja Lucy mengangguk tanda kami semua ikut.

"Kalian nanti malam bawa saja senter dan perlengkapan lain kalau perlu, sebisa mungkin jangan bawa banyak barang, karna itu akan memungkinkan kita terjebak dengan kejadian yang sulit dikatakan dalam logika" Perintah Erza, bel masuk berbunyi, kami pun segera masuk ke kelas.

Kami pun berjalan di koridor-koridor kelas, Erza itu pemberani, gampang saja ia bilang pergi ke ruang klub malam-malam, memangnya ia menyiapkan apa? Sampai ia segitu yakinnnya? Atau itu Cuma akal-akalannya aja yang bikin Lucy mau ikut, dasar manusia susah ditebak.

Kami pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, guru pun masuk dan mengajar..

"Aku harus membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang mungkin sangat membantu dalam penyelidikan nanti malam, hah.. semua ini membuatku begitu bersemangat" Gumam Erza sambil menulis beberapa perlengkapan yang harus ia bawa. Jam belajar pun usai, waktunya semua murid pulang, tapi kami masih punya tugas yaitu mengecek apa ada yang mencurigakan di ruang klub seni yang lama.

Segera saja kami bertiga langsung ke TKP, disana sudah ada Jellal yang menunggu kami, "Apa sudah lama?" Tanya Erza yang baru sampai di depan ruang klub seni lama begitu juga denganku dan Lucy.

"Baru beberapa menit, ayo langsung saja" Jawab Jellal lalu kami pun segera masuk ke ruang klub seni lama. Sunyi sekali, Erza hanya membuka tirai untuk menerangi ruang klub dengan pancaran sinar matahari sore, hanya tampak meja-kursi lusuh, beberapa kuas kecil yang tak terpakai, cat minyak yang sudah mengeras, lampu yang di langit-langit ruang klub ini pun sudah tak bisa dipakai, dan ada juga kaca besar di sudut ruang klub seni lama, lama kami mencari namun tak dapat hasil apapun.

"Dimana tulisan itu berada dalam rekaman kejadian semalam?" Tanya Erza pada Jellal.

"Disitu" Jawab Jellal menunjuk dinding yang di sebelahnya papan tulis langsung saja Erza kesana.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Hati-hati disana papannya rapuh jadi bisa saja kau terperosot" Saran Jellal yang dapat anggukan dari Erza, baru saja dikatakan 'kreekk' Suara papan yang diinjak Erza meretak, "Awas Erza" Teriak Jellal yang langsung saja menangkap Erza dengan sigap, retakkan lumayan besar rupanya, "Huft syukurlah kau selamat" Ucap Jellal menghela napasnya langsung saja aku dan Lucy menghampiri, "Erza daijobu ka?" Tanyaku bersamaan dengan Lucy.

"Daijobu, arigatou Fernandes-senpai.." Jawabnya tenang, dasar apa ia tak punya hati, kalau wanita yang diselamatkan oleh pria biasanya itu memerah, ini hatinya mungkin baja menurutku, Jellal itu idola wanita tapi tetap saja ia itu tenang.

"Douitashimashite" Jawab Jellal tersenyum lalu membersihkan bajunya.

Erza pun membuka ponselnya, ga jadul lho tapi ada fitur senternya, ia pun menerawang retakkan yang tadi ia injak setelah ia lihat-lihat ia menghela napas, "Tak ada apapun disini, aku kira kita bakal dapat petunjuk setelah aku injak kayu yang retak" Ucapnya, yang membuat semua orang terperanjat kaget, "Kau bodoh apa? Bukan begitu caranya, kalau kau mau aku bisa hancurkan kayu, itu membahayakanmu tahu" Bentakku, yang dapat tatapan tajamnya yang tenang dan melihat ke dinding itu siapa tahu ia dapatkan petunjuk, benar-benar dia itu, arggh.

Ia pun melihat detil dinding itu namun tetap saja nihil , tak dapat petunjuk apapun.

"Ya sudahlah, kita tak dapat petunjuk apapun disini, nanti malam kita kan kesini lagi, pukul 7 malam aku harap kalian sudah siap, nanti ku jemput ke rumah masing-masing.." Akhir Erza, kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku pun pulang bersama dengan Erza, ia hanya menopang dagunya sepertinya sedang berpikir, "Etto, Erza.." Panggilku, ia langsung saja menoleh kearahku dan bertanya "Ada apa?".

"Apa tadi kau hanya meyakinkan Lucy atau kau memang punya rencana matang untuk ini?" Tanyaku, hah, ia pasti berpikir aku ini kepo.

"Aku memang punya rencana matang dari kemarin" Jawabnya singkat, yang membuat otakku berputar lebih cepat untuk berpikir, apa rencana Erza coba?.

"Lihat saja nanti malam," Jawabnya yang membuatku kaget, mungkin ia membaca pikiranku, hah.. ia benar-benar membingungkan, kami pun sampai di rumah masing-masing.

Aku pun membereskan barang-barangku untuk dibawa nanti, "Senter udah, tali udah, jaket siap, handphone udah kamera juga, yosh berangkat" Ucapku melihat sgala sesuatunya sudah selesai dan memandang jam menunjukkan waktu 6.55 malam, aku pun dijemput oleh Erza dan Jellal.

"Kalian berdua?" Tanyaku kaget, "Ya, tadi ia mampir ke rumahku untuk minum teh" Jawab Erza tenang, kami pun menjemput Lucy, "Lucy akan belajar bersama kami, kalau ia tak pulang berarti ia menginap di rumah saya tante" Izin Erza pada ibunya Lucy, ya benar-benar mirip Lucy.

"Baiklah, Lucy jaga diri baik-baik" Balas ibu Lucy dan kami semua pun berangkat menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya langsung saja kami menghidupkan senter kami masing-masing, Lucy tetap saja memegang lengan Erza, ia takut, aku maklumin lah.

Kami pun menuju ruang klub seni yang lama, ketika Erza membuka pintu, angin berhembus kencang karna jendela tak ditutup, segera saja Erza masuk dan menutup jendela, "Ayo kita telusuri lagi, dan Fernandes-senpai, segera saja kau siapkan kameramu" Perintah Erza yang langsung saja kami telusuri walau agak takut.

"Gray-sama" Panggil hantu wanita itu, aku pun melihat ke sgala arah namun wujudnya tak tampak, arrgh, bulu kudukku berdiri, "Kenapa kau tak membebaskan aku?!" Bentaknya yang langsung saja jendela terbuka lebar hingga angin berhembus di dalam ruang klub, pintu bergerak sendiri makin cepat, kursi dan meja melayang begitu saja membuat Lucy berteriak, "Tenang Lucy, jangan berteriak" Ucap Erza menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kursi yang ingin menghentam Jellal, "Awas Fernandes-senpai" Ucap Erza yang langsung mendorong Jellal dan dirinya terjatuh, Lucy pun berkejar di belakang diriku, halah, aku ga bisa jadi pahlawan Lucy, aku hanya menelan ludahku, "Jellal, Erza daijobu ka?" Tanya Lucy yang memegang erat lenganku.

Erza hanya mengangguk, "Kenapa?! Kenapa Gray-sama? Apa wanita itu pacarmu, akan kuhabisi dia" Suara wanita itu menggema lagi baru saja aku mau mensahutnya tiba-tiba Jellal menyuruh kami keluar, kecuali Erza yang masih di dalam.

"Erza keluarlah" Teriak Lucy, "Jangan berisik Lucy, lihat saja" Balas Jellal yang membuatku dan Lucy tertegun melihat Erza, tampak Erza memegang sebuah buku , melemparkan kertas di setiap sudut ruangan dan mengucapkan doa.

"Bapa kami yang ada di surga , dimuliakanlah namamu datanglah kerajaan-Mu..." Ucap Erza , akhirnya raungan wanita itu pun terdengar, Lucy memeluk lenganku tanda takut, kursi dan meja ingin menghentam Erza yang masih mengucapkan doa, "Awas Erza" Ucapku niat menolong namun ditahan Jellal, seketika mataku terbelalak, tak satupun meja dan kursi bisa mengenai Erza.

"Ampunilah kesalahan kami dan jangan masukanlah kami ke dalam percobaan, tetapi bebaskanlah kami dari yang jahat, Amin" (Kutipan Doa bapa kami Katolik) Ucapnya selesai berdoa, namun meja dan kursi masih saja tak bisa mengenai tubunya.

"Enyahlah engkau wahai setan penganggu mengerikan, terselematkanlah engkau dari tangan ALLAH jika kau kembali" Teriak Erza yang langsung saja seluruh kaca jendela klub pecah.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke kami, namun mata Erza yang berpastel coklat menjadi semerah darah, aneh. ada apa dengan semua ini?, apa ia kerasukan? Rasanya aku ingin mundur saja dari ini semua ini.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

~To be contiunued~

Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Erza? Kenapa matanya berwarna merah? Kenapa Jellal dan Erza bisa berangkat bersama menjemput Gray, apa sebetulnya yang disembunyikan Erza? Next chapter bakalan terkuak, gomen kalau banyak typo dan lain-lain, mohon review untuk fanfic saya yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan ini ^^

**Dont Review, Dont Read**


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 4 "What happened to Erza?"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

Cerita sebelumnya,

**Erza yang menyerang tiba-tiba sang penunggu ruang klub seni lama dengan doa-doanya.**

**"Enyahlah engkau wahai setan penganggu mengerikan, terselematkanlah engkau dari tangan ALLAH jika kau kembali" Teriak Erza yang langsung saja seluruh kaca jendela klub pecah.**

**Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke kami, namun mata Erza yang berpastel coklat menjadi semerah darah, aneh. ada apa dengan semua ini?, apa ia kerasukan? Rasanya aku ingin mundur saja dari ini semua ini.**

Wushhh, balik lagi dengan author, ada yang ingat XD

Kayaknya ga deh -_- #terpuruk sendiri *abaikan saja

Ni lanjutannya, ga seru kayanya ya -_- #pundung tapi gpp untuk yang senang aja, ni next chapternya :D

Saatnya membalas reviewan semua :D

Kagura Yuki: Thanks udah kasih tahu plus makasih juga kritiknya, saya ga bakalan ngeflame kok :D

Minna sasusaku: Arigatou nee minna chan, ni saya sudah update,

Neyuki: Hehehe, saya akan lakukan but saya juga sibuk, gomen ne, akan saya lakukan kalo bisa update kilat :D hhehee, ni simak chapter yang ini tapi mungkin tambah penasaran disini :D

Yosh saya lihat Fairy tail meningkat ceritanya hingga mengalahkan Fruit basket dan D-gray man yang sebelumnya diatas pemirsa #abaikan saja Just info :D

yang pasti author skalian mari kita buat faity tail menjadi 10 besar dulu saja di list fanfiction :D

Happy reading minna~chi :3

**#RnR please~~**

"Aku selesai" Ucap Erza tersenyum lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku dan yang lain pun panik dan tanpa basa-basi kuangkat tubuh Erza lalu ku pangkukan kepalanya ke paha Lucy, setengah jam berlalu, Erza juga belum tersadar, namun aku masih was-was dengan sekitar takut arwah wanita itu menyerang lagi namun yang menyebalkan kenapa Jellal begitu tenang?!

"Hei jellal, kenapa tadi di saat aku mau menolong, kau menahanku?" Tanyaku kasar padanya.

"Akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian belum tahu dari Erza" Jawab jellal.

**Flash Back, in Erza house, 6.00 P.M**

"Masuklah" Ajak Erza lalu Jellal pun masuk, "Wah Hime-sama, siapa yang kau bawa ke kuil? Pasangan hidupmu?" Tanya perempuan kepala 3 itu, pelayan Erza.

"Tidak .. ni senpai di sekolahku" Erza kenalkan saja padanya, "Malam , saya Jellal Fernandes, mohon bantuannya" Ucap Jellal memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, anak yang baik, ayo kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang tamu" Balas pelayan Erza lalu mereka pun masuk, melewati beberapa ruangan yang sangat ya boleh dibilang sangat sederhana.

Terdengar dari satu ruangan pembicaraan, "Excorcist? Mana aku setuju ma.. anak kita jadi exorcist?!" Ucapnya, dan kebetulan juga Erza membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Otou, Okka, ini orangnya.. terserah menurut kalian pas pada kalian atau tidak" Celetuk Erza lalu duduk berhadapan dengan orang tuanya begitu juga dengan jellal.

**~ Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Maksudmu apa Erza menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Jellal padanya, namun Erza hanya diam seribu kata.

"Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu, ayah Erza.

"Ah, maaf, saya Jellal Fernandes, tadi Erza memanggil saya kemari, ada apa sebetulnya?" Tanya Jellal yang ingin penjelasan, sejenak mereka hening. Lalu ibu Erza menghela napas.

"Nak, Erza sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pembasmi setan, pengajar kebenaran atas nama kuil ini, namun keinginannya bukan itu, dan malah mencari keinginan lain"Ucapnya membuat Jellal tersentak kaget, lalu menjawab "Lalu ia ingin jadi apa?"Tanyanya.

"Excorcist, bahkan ia sudah dalam tahap menengah pertama, kami saja baru tahu kalau ia ikut hal seperti itu" Jawab ibunya, sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam saja.

"Harusnya ia ikut peraturan disini" Celetuk ayahnya yang membuat Erza menepuk meja dengan keras, "Ini mauku, aku tahu aku harus mengurus kuil dan aku juga harus jadi excorcist, aku tahu bagaimana baiknya, tidak perlu membuatku harus dalam satu pilihan hidup yang kalian mau" Pintanya.

"Sudah Erza, tenangkan dirimu" Terang Jellal menenangkan, namun Erza diam saja dan keluar begitu saja.

"E..Erza.." Panggil orang tuanya namun ia tak menghiraukan itu.

"Tolong jangan sampai anda marah, paman, bibi, ia marah karna keinginan terbesarnya dikekang" Ucap Jellal mencairkan suasana, hingga orang tua Erza menatap Jellal dngan sendu.

"Jellal, bantulah kami.." Mohon orang tua Erza.

"Eh, baiklah, apa yang kalian inginkan paman, bibi?"Terima Jellal begitu saja.

"Aku dengar kalian akan bertemu arwah, jikalau arwah itu sempat mengamuk hingga kau pikir sudah Erza tak mampu lagi menahan, tolong kau berikan kertas penyerang arwah ini padanya, kami akan berikan Erza untuk menjadi excorcist, kami sadar tak ada gunanya mengekang anak untuk berekspresi" Ucap ayah Erza dan memberikan 10 lembar kertas itu pada jellal.

"Aku mengerti," Balas Jellal dan mengambil 10 lembar kertas itu dan dimasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Satu lagi jikalau kertas itu tak sanggup menahannya, aku berikan pisau ini padamu, pisau itu akan membantumu jikalau kau lihat Erza tak sanggup lagi" Ucap ibu Erza memberikan pisau belati itu pada jellal. Jellal hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu nak" Sungkem orang tua Erza pada jellal.

"Ah ga perlu paman, bibi, kalian janganlah terlalu memaksa kehendak kalian, aku senang kalian mengkhawatirkan Erza, seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih, karna aku bisa membantu kalian memberikan semua ini"Balas Jellal lalu mereka pun berangkat.

**Flash back off**

"Jadi.." Ucapku mendengar penjelasan Jellal yang panjang lebar.

"Hmm, ia adalah excorcist muda yang dapat peringkat menengah bawah, katanya sih sebentar lagi ia dapat menengah ke atas" Tambah Jellal pada pernyataannya.

"Tak kusangka.. Erza excorcist? Matanya memerah lagi, aku kira ia tadi kesurupan" Celetuk Lucy.

Tak berapa lama pun, Erza sadar.. "Kita masih disini" Ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ya Erza, kita masih disini" Jawab jellal. "Kau tak apa-apa Erza?" Tanyaku.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kira aku berhasil membuat arwah itu keluar dari sini sepertinya, kalian tak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya pada kami, lalu duduk di lantai,kami hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nee, Erza, aku kebelet pipis" Ucap Lucy menahannya sedari tadi, "Jellal, Gray bawa Lucy ke wc, jangan sampai Lucy kenapa-napa, dan kalau sampai aku dengar dari Lucy kalian melakukan hal aneh, akan ku bunuh kalian" Perintahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus kami, bagaimna dengan kau?" Tanyaku berontak, "Jalankan saja, aku tak apa-apa disini" Jawabnya dingin lalu kami pun menemani Lucy ke wc, Lucy pun masuk, "Kau tak punya hubungan selain itu Jellal pada Erza?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku juga bingung, disisi lain ia menyeramkan, namun ia sangat menawan, haha" Jawabnya tertawa sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan, "Aku menyukainnya, sayangnya ia belum menjawab pasti" Jawabnya tersenyum miris, kasihan kau Jel, pikirku.

**~ Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

Disisi lain , "Aku tak merasakan kehadirannya lagi, ia sudah pergi namun ia arwah yang berbahaya, aku masih harus mencarinya" Gumamnya matanya memerah sambil menopang dagunya, "Yo Erza" Salamku yang kembali, "Akhirnya lega" Celetuk Lucy. "Erza matamu kembali memerah lagi" Ucap Jellal yang membuatku dan Lucy tersentak kaget, Erza hanya tenang, ia menutup matanya dan ajaibnya matanya langsung berubah normal kembali menjadi coklat pastel tanpa pingsan seperti tadi.

"Kau sudah berhasil menguasainya ya? Congrats" Selamat Jellal ke erza yang dikasih selamat hanya mengangguk.

"Matamu tadi itu kenapa Erza?" Tanya Lucy ketakutan, "Ini ilmu turunan keluargaku di kuil, aku ga bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian, bahkan Fernandes sendiri" Jawabnya tenang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Lucy, Gray " Ajak Erza yang menyelendangkan tas di bahu kirinya.

"Cepatnya?" Tanyaku , "Ya, sudah jam 11 malam, kita harus bawa Lucy pulang kerumah," Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan keluar begitu juga dengan kami, lalu ia berhenti sesaat.

"Suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu, Jellal" Ucapnya.

"Tentu, silahkan Erza" Balas Jellal tersenyum hingga membuatku dan Lucy cengo tanda tak mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan,Erza hanya hening, sedangkan aku dan Lucy hanya bercanda ria.

"Eh," Gumamnya membuat kami memandanginya.

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanyaku. "Gpp, aku boleh tanya sesuatu pada kalian?" Tanyanya yang baru membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa Erza? Cerita saja pada kami" Seru Lucy tersenyum, lalu ia berkata, "Apa arti ciuman bagi kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Um.. penyatuan bibir dari lawan jenis kita, itu karna unsur cinta diantara keduanya" Jawabku.

"Humm.. kissing itu ada dimana moment sepasang kekasih tak bisa melupakannya" Tambah Lucy. Sejenak aku dan Lucy diam, "Heh.." Ucap kami berdua.

"Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu Erza?" Tanyaku tergagap-gagap dan jadi azis gagap *abaikan saja XD*. Sedangkan Lucy memerah tak karuan.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja, sebetulnya aku juga bingung," Jawabnya santai.

Iya benar juga, jangan tanya deh soal cinta sama Erza, ia mah ga pernah pacaran, dan ga mau tahu apa itu.

"Lucy kan sudah pernah melakukannya sama pacarnya, gimana rasanya Lucy?" Ungkap Erza polosnya, yang membuat Lucy heboh sendiri.

"Heh, etto,.. ahh.. lembut dan terasa hangat," Jawabnya malu seraya tersenyum, manisnya pembicaraan perempuan, pikirku.

"Ah.. Erza, kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Greget teriak Lucy yang hanya membuat Erza mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu kenapa.

"Apa kau sudah pernah Gray?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk pundakku, aduh.. aku juga bingung mau jawab apa.. "Belum, tapi pacaran sudah pernah.." Kataku gregetan.

"Souka." Balasnya singkat, "Apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya Erza? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu" Tanya kami padanya, namun hanya wajah coolnya saja yang dapat kami lihat, tak ada decak kejut sekalipun, dasar.

"Mungkin.." Jawabnya singkat sekali yang membuat kami menghela napas panjang.

Lalu kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing, aku masih bingung sih dengan arwah itu, namun sudah dipukul keluar oleh Erza, mau gimana lagi iya kan? Excorcist kuil?

Aku pun tidur dengan nyenyak, hingga keesokkan harinya berjalan seperti biasa, berangkat bersama Erza. Baru saja sampai, "Erza.." Panggil Jellal seraya menghampiri kami.

"Ohayou Fernandes-senpai.." Salam Erza padanya.

"Kau duluan saja Gray, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Fernandes-senpai" Ucapnya padaku lalu aku pergi saja meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kelas, tak berapa lama aku berjalan di koridor dan menginjakkan kaki di kelas, "Apa?! Erza dan Jellal jadian?!" Teriak Lucy dengan kerasnya hingga mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

~TO BE CONTIUNUED~

Hosh gimana bisa mereka jadian?! Lalu gimana dengan si arwah?! Apa yang ia lakukan setelah menghilang, bagaimana dengan Lucy dan Gray yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu? Simak di chapter 5, keep reading and RnR please, karna itu spirit saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^ ~~ sampai ketemu lain waktu, Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 5 "Between sick and Fear"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**"Ohayou Fernandes-senpai.." Salam Erza padanya.**

**"Kau duluan saja Gray, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Fernandes-senpai" Ucapnya padaku lalu aku pergi saja meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kelas, beberapa menit aku berjalan di koridor dan menginjakkan kaki di kelas, "Apa?! Erza dan Jellal jadian?!" Teriak Lucy dengan kerasnya hingga mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.**

Yosh kembali lagi kali ini scene JerZa duluan sepertinya, gomen minna, heheh, disini ada 3 pairing, GruVia, JErza dan NaLu, namun NaLu kurang nampak disini hanya 2 couple aja, yosh langsung aja dilanjutin sbelum itu balas review dulu xD

Kanata chan : hehehe maaf baru sih di genre ini XD , gomen kurang greget, haha gpp kok broken englishnya, hahah. Iya tipe langka XD ... juvia di chap depan.. hehe ^w^

Himiki-chan : Maaf ya, keduluan JerZa dulu, tapi di chap lanjut-lanjutnya bakalan banyak GruVia kok :3

Yosh langsung saja ceritanya,

**#RnR please~~**

* * *

"Yang benar saja kau, Lucy?" Tanyaku yang langsung saja menyambar ke arahnya, "Ya iyalah.. buat aku bohong.. sekelompok penggosip yang memberitahukan itu padaku" Tunjuk Lucy pada anak-anak perempuan fans Jellal.

Aku hanya diam dan memandang Lucy yang juga sama dilakukan oleh Lucy. Yang dibicarakan pun masuk, "Be..benar itu Erza?" Tanya Lucy padanya.

Erza hanya diam tak bersuara, "Nanti kita akan kumpul di ruang OSIS" Ucapnya singkat lalu duduk di tempatnya meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan padaku dan Lucy.

Setelah jam pelajaran berlalu kami pun pergi bersama, namun tak satu katapun terucap pada Erza, hening saat kami berjalan.

Erza pun membuka pintu ruangan itu, "Ah.. aku sudah menunggu kalian.." Salamnya pada kami, sang penghuni, Jellal.

Kami semua masuk dan duduk bersama, Erza masih saja diam, lalu ia menghela napasnya, "Aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, untuk mengatakan hal semalam" Ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hoi Jel, yang benar saja kau jadian dengannya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, tadi pagi,, hhaha.. aku juga tak menyangka.." Jawabnya bangga.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Di malam itu, disaat ia melindungiku dari kursi yang melayang, aku terjatuh bersamanya dan .." Jawab Jellal menggaruk kepalanya, "dan kami berciuman" Ungkapnya lagi.

"Nani..." Hentakku dan Lucy, Jellal hanya cengegesan, sompret Jellal beraninya kau tertawa seperti itu padahal kau mencuri ciuman pertama seorang wanita.

"Jadi semalam yang ia tanyakan pada kita itu, adalah ini.." Ucap Lucy memandangku.

Seseorang pun masuk dan berdeham keras, aku melihat dan Erza, ya ampun.. apa ia akan marah?.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Berhentilah membuang waktu untuk hal bodoh,itu dipaksakan oleh orang tuaku, benar-benar, ayo kita bahas tentang ruang itu" Ucapnya tenang lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Setelah ku konfirmasi, Makarov-sama menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tempat itu dari bekas-bekas arwah itu, jadi nanti malam aku akan diadakan pembersihan, kalian mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada kami, semua hanya mengangguk pelan, tak terkecuali Jellal yang hanya diam.

"Baiklah,, Cuma itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan" Balasnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap langit-langit,, "Ah, Erza.. apa setelah itu semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin, setelah itu mungkin tak akan ada lagi fakta aneh tentang sekolah kita" Jawabnya menghela napas. "Akan ku selesaikan sendiri" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu kami pun masuk ke kelas, dan menjalani pelajaran, usainya pulang seperti biasa, aku, Erza dan Lucy.

"Erza, jadi kau benar-benar.." Ucap Lucy yang hanya dapatkan tanggapan dingin dari Erza.

"Jangan bahas hal yang sebetulnya tak ingin ku bahas" Jawabnya dingin.

Aku hanya melihatnya yang memandang sekeliling dan terkadang mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa Erza?" Tanyaku padanya, tapi tak dapat tanggapan apapun.

"Nee Erza, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy dan menepuk pundaknya, ia pun tersadar, mungkin ia bengong.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa" Jawabnya singkat, setelah itu kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing, sorenya..

"Permisi.." Ucap serang pria mengetuk pintu rumah yang bernuansa sederhana dengan ukiran bunga tak lama pintupun terbuka, "Ah, Jellal, ada apa? Mencari Hime-sama" Tanya wanita itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pembantu pribadi Erza.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Ah.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Erza" Jawab Jellal, lalu ia pun masuk bersama pembantu pribadi Erza, dilihatnya Erza sedang belajar memanah sendirian di halaman belakang.

"Ah, Hime-sama, ada tamu" Ucap wanita itu pada wanita yang mengibas rambut scarletnya itu, terlihat cucuran deras keringat dan jari tengah, ibu jari dan telujuk kanannya yang terlilit plester agar tidak kena tajamnya panah.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya singkat mendekat, "Aku.." Jawab Jellal yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hoo, duduklah, ambilkan gelas untuknya" Perintah Erza yang duduk di penataran pintu.

"Baik Hime-sama" Yang langsung saja pembantu atau asistennya bekerja.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Erza cueknya lalu menuang teh dalam gelas kecilnya.

"Untuk bertemu orang tuamu, ada?" Tanyanya to the point yang menghentikan tuangan teh dalam gelas Erza.

"Ni Jellal, silahkan diminum bersama Hime" Ucap sang asisten datang membawakan gelas.

"Trima kasih" Balas Jellal yang dapat seulas senyuman dari asistennya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya singkat lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu" Jawab Jellal kemudian meneguk tehnya langsung habis, mungkin kehausan.

"Bawakan ia pada kaa dan tou-san" Perintah Erza lagi yang langsung saja Jellal disuruh mengikuti asistennya.

"Hah.." Gumam Erza menghela napas dan pergi mandi.

"Permisi" Salam Jellal pada orang tua Erza.

"Jellal, duduklah.. ada apa kesini?" Tanya Ibu Erza lalu Jellal pun duduk, "Ah, aku ingin mengembalikan pisau ini" Jawab Jellal mengembalikan pisau belati yang diberikan tempo hari yang lalu.

"Ah kau benar-benar bisa diharapkan nak Jellal" Puji sang Ayah pada Jellal.

" Terima kasih, tapi apa benar kalian menyuruh Erza untuk berpacaran dengan saya?" Tanya Jellal tanpa basa-basi.

Sejenak hening sesaat, "Minumlah dulu teh ini nak Jellal" Ucap sang Ibu membuka pembicaraan kembali .., "Saya kira nak Jellal lah yang mampu membuat Erza berubah, makanya setelah pulang kemarin, kami mengatakan kalau ia boleh jadi excorcist dan mengelola kuil ini kalau ia harus bersama anda" Jawab sang Ayah.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Awalnya ia terkejut dan diam memikirkan hal ini dan akhirnya ia setuju, tapi ada apa nak Jellal kesini?" Perjelas sang Ibu.

"Paman dan Bibi tidak perlu menjodohkanku dengan Erza, aku sendiri yang akan menaklukannya, sebelum Paman dan Bibi mengatakan itu, aku orang yang inigin membuat Erza berubah dan bisa menatap tinggi dan luasnya bumi ini, jadi saya tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, Paman dan Bibi tenang saja.." Balas Jellal mantap, kedua orang tua itu hanya diam menghela napas sedangkan salah satu pendengar hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkannya.

"Jadi saya pamit dulu Paman, Bibi" Salam Jellal lalu membuka pintu itu, "Menaklukanku? Kau perlu rIbuan barisan prajurit dan kereta kuda kuat untuk mengalahkanku" Celetuk orang yang sedari tadi berdiri mendengarkan dan hanya memakai seulas handuk, bulir air jatuh ke muka dan lehernya.

Jellal hanya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, "Kulit halusmu tak pantas kau tunjukkan ke pria lain selain aku, aku harap kau rahasiakan ini, aku pulang dulu, nanti kita kumpul ke sekolah" Ucapnya lalu memakaikannya ke Erza, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Erza yang terpaku.

Malamnya, "Ayo kita berangkat" Ajak Erza padaku dan Lucy, sesampainya Jellal sudah sampai duluan."Kau siap Erza?" Tanya Jellal yang hanya dapat anggukan dari sang pacar, bukan mungkin partner dan mengembalikan jaketnya.

Kami pun segera menuju ruang klub seni lama, Erza langsung saja tancap gas masuk ke ruang klub yang sepi itu, matanya memerah, didekatnya muncul sinar kemerahan, karna di luar ada lampu jadi tak terlalu nampak, ia mengadahkan tangannya ke depan, dan mengucapkan err kata ga jelas menurutku..

"Regem magnum est nomen tuum, mundus te ullae poterant non est adversum vos, quia credo "Iesus Christus Rex universorum" Custodite omne malum et angustia in hoc loco, gratias vestrae gratia codex locus est et nomen Benedicite omnes, Amen " Ucapnya, lalu membuka alkitab lagi, dibacakan doa dan persembahan syukur pada ruangan ini agar tak terjadi lagi hal yang ga logis.

"Erza sugoii, ia pake bahas apa tadi?" Tanya Lucy padaku, aku hanya menaikkan pundakku tanda tak tahu.

"Selesai.." Ucapnya menutup alkitab besar yang dipegangnya, lalu menghampiri kami.

"Ayo kita pulang," Ajaknya pada kami, kami pun berpisah, Lucy sudah di rumah, sedangkan kami masih berjalan beberapa puluh meter lagi, sepanjang perjalanan Erza hanya menatap tajam sekeliling.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

"Apa tadi persembahan dan doanya kurang Erza? Kelihatannya kau agak gelisah" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa" Jawabnya menghela napas dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Langit malam yang tampak kesepian, aku bagaikan ia" Ucapnya pelan tersenyum simpul.

"Ada yang salah Erza?" Tanyaku lagi, ia hanya menggeleng.

Setelah aku pulang langsung saja ambruk ke kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal.

"Erza, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" Gumamku lalu tidur, 2 hari berlalu sejak itu, kehidupanku kembali seperti biasa, tak ada lagi mimpi tentang wanita itu, bahkan ruang klub seni lama direncanakan akan direnovasi 3 bulan yang akan datang, ya tapi aku rasa masih ada pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa.

"Kalian mengabaikanku, jahat sekali, jahat..jika kalian mengabaikanku maka aku akan membunuh kalian" Ucap wanita itu, matanya merah mengejarku dengan parang dan pistol, tubuhnya penuh darah, aku berlari terus hingga aku terjatuh dan arghh.. aku...

"Hah.. hah.. hah..jam berapa ini?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning blonde itu menatap jam dindingnya jam 1 malam.

"A..apa tadi, apa wanita itu ingin membunuhku? tapi aku harus diam kalau tidak aku akan.. " Ucapnya.

**~Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost~**

Keesokkan harinya di hari senin, Erza tak pergi bersamaku, sepertinya ia pergi lebih awal, karna ada pengumuman upacara nanti dan ia mempersiapkan diri,untungnya majalahku akan direhab habis minggu depan jadi aku bisa tenang untuk seminggu ke depan dan aku membayangkan mimpi tadi malam..

Aku berada dalam kegelapan berjalan terus dan terus tiba-tiba kudapati bayang wanita itu, lemah kemudian matanya memerah ganas "Kenapa kau mengabaikanku Gray –sama? Nani? Aku berharap kau bisa membebaskanku, kenapa? Kenapa?" Teriaknya, aku hanya bisa mundur, hingga aku berada di tepi jurang, ku lihat ke bawah bukan penuh air ataupun lahar melainkan monster mengerikan mata 3 dengan mulut terbuka lebar tampak gigi runcing 3-5cm siap dapat mangsa.

"Pantas saja kau mati" Wanita itu mendorongku terjatuh dan.. argh.. dan aku terbangun karna alarmku yang berbunyi, dan mimpi itu hilang bagai ilusi.

Setelah upacara selesai, kami pun belajar seperti biasa dan seusai itu istirahat.. "Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian" Ajak Erza padaku dan Lucy, langsung saja kami pergi namun wajah Lucy tampak pucat, aku juga tak tahu mengapa setelah sampai.

"E..Erza.." Panggil Lucy nada seperti ketakutan.

"Ada yang salah Lucy?" Tanya Erza padanya, langsung saja ia memeluknya dan meraung menangis yang dipeluk hanya bingung, lalu Lucy pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Begitu, jadi ia masuk dalam mimpimu.. jangan takut kita tak akan dibunuh olehnya"Tenang Erza mengelus rambut blonde kuning temannya itu.

"Erza, aku juga bermimpi tentang wanita itu" Celetukku lalu menceritakan lagi mimpiku.

"Wanita itu sepertinya mengincar kita, karna kita melakukan sesuatu padanya" Gumam Erza menopang dagunya.

"Erza, aku sudah dapat cerita menarik dengan sekolah ini" Ucap Jellal membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya melipat tangannya tepat di dadanya, "Setelah kutelusuri sekolah ini tak punya siswi yang pernah meninggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir rumor ini terdengar" Jawab Jellal menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang disatukan.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Erza lagi. "Sekolah ini punya cerita tertutupi yang tak pernah terdengar lagi dan itu..." Jawab Jellal tersenyum licik.

To be contiunued

Tada kelar juga chap 5 XD , setelah sekian lama XD #duagh

Sekolah ini punya rahasia apa? Kenapa begitu tak mau diungkapkan?

Yosh apa yang terjadi dengan lucy dan gray? Juvia hilang kemana? Hubungan jellal dan erza akan berakhir seperti apa? Semua terbahas di chap depan, keep reading dan jangan lupa RnR ya :3 karna itu spirit buat saya..

Saya pamit dulu.. Jaa~~


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 6 "Appear Again?!"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**"Apa itu?" Tanyanya melipat tangannya tepat di dadanya, "Setelah kutelusuri sekolah ini tak punya siswi yang pernah meninggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir rumor ini terdengar" Jawab Jellal menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang disatukan.**

**"Lalu apa?" Tanya Erza lagi. "Sekolah ini punya cerita tertutupi yang tak pernah terdengar lagi dan itu..." Jawab Jellal tersenyum licik.**

Boo.. muncul lagi dengan saya, yang gaje bin ga benar (?) #dare XD

Setelah sekian lama saya menghilang ditelan bumi #abaikan saja XD

Saya kembali lagi untuk menghibur anda semua, lalu saya juga punya proyek fanfic baru yaitu JErza pairing, Hate to Love, yang minat silahkan reading :3 #promosi, digapllok..

Yosh daripada saya berbacot ria , mending saya balas review dari kalian semua :3

Terima kasih yang slalu ngedukung ni fic slalu, doumo arigatou #sembah sujud XD

Marianne Gloria: Punya ente juga seru.. hahha XD ane juga suka, ok, sile dibaca XD

Himiki-chan: Um.. maybe yes maybe no ojou, excorcist itu semacam pengusir roh-roh jahat ^^7

Regina Moccha Leonarista: Gomen, saya author penuh kekurangan, /.\ hohoh, lihat saja ke depannya, ojou-san ^^

NaLu tidak terlalu tampak karena diceritakan disini natsu dan lucy beda sekolah. heheh..

KhadafiClaluFunky :Ok!~ Arigatou reviewnya :D

Tia Ikkimaza-chan : ahaha ^^ , arigatou and yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^/

Clear akhirnya, sekarang kita lanjutkan saja fanficnya X3

RnR Please, no review no new chapter #digebukin reader XD

"Sekolah ini punya cerita tertutupi yang tak pernah terdengar lagi dan itu..." Jawab Jellal tersenyum licik menakutkan.

"Nee Jellal, jangan pasang muka serem gitu dong" Gerutu Lucy bersembunyi di belakang Erza, sedangkan yang dibicarakan tertawa polos.

"Baiklah-baik, dulu di tahun 2003, pernah terdengar isu ada anak perempuan menghilang dari sekolah ini, kata ibunya ia berangkat ke sekolah baik-baik saja, namun ia tak kunjung pulang dimana saat pulang sekolah, semua mencarinya namun sampai saat ini tak ada yang bisa menemukannya" Jelas Jellal melipat tangannya di meja.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar itu sewaktu aku baru masuk sekolah dasar, seingatku" Jawab Erza. "Sugoi Erza, kau punya ingatan yang kuat, apa kau nantinya ga bisa amnesia" Godaku yang dapat pukulan di kepalaku hingga benjol, Lucy hanya menahan tawanya.

"Kau punya riwayat hidupnya?" Tanya Erza, "Ya, aku tak punya, karna mungkin sudah dihapus oleh pihak sekolah, dan orang tuanya tak ada kabar setelah setahun anaknya menghilang, dan terdengar beberapa tahun yang lalu orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dikuburkan di pemakaman umum, tak ada bukti apapunlah.. namun,," Jawab Jellal diam.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

"Apa?" Tanya Erza lagi menatap tajam, "Namun yang jelas, yang aku tahu namanya Juvia Lockser, hanya itu yang aku dapatkan" Jawab Jellal

Erza hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya, kemudian menghela napasnya, semua hening berpikir, "Sepertinya ia adalah arwah penasaran, siapa tahu ia dibunuh, bahkan mayatnya tak ditemukan" Ucap Lucy di tengah keheningan.

"Kalau tahu begitu sepertinya aku salah" Gumam Erza sendirian, lalu berdiri melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku akan bekerja sendiri sekarang, besok klub ini bubar" Pintanya.

"Erza, jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan" Bentakku padanya.

"Kau salah, karna ini kesalahanku, sekarang arwahnya entah berada dimana, jadi ini masalahku, kalian tak perlu ikut campur" Jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi aku yang mengusulkan klub ini, aku menolak klub ini bubar sampai kita menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama" Balasku.

"A.. ano Erza, aku juga menolak, walau aku takut, aku juga tak mau membebanimu sendiri saja, kita akan berusaha bersama itu lebih baik, nee, Erza benar kan?" Tanya Lucy takut.

Erza hanya diam dan menghela napasnya "Dasar kalian keras kepala, aku harap kalian bisa jaga diri sendiri" Jawabnya.

Setelah itu, selama 5 hari kami tak dapat hasil apapun di sekolah, sedangkan Erza selalu menghindari kami akhir-akhir ini setelah pulang sekolah. "Nee Lucy, kenapa Erza selalu menghindari kita ya?" Tanyaku yang pulang dengan Lucy.

"Entahlah, ia tak memberikan alasan padaku, aku kira kau tahu Gray" Jawabnya.

"Aku harus cari dimana lagi, hampir setiap hari sampai malam kucari, kenapa aku tak merasakan keberadaannya" Ucap Erza di tepi sungai membuang batu di dekatnya, matanya memerah.

"Kalau kau tak dapat, ada hari esok, jangan menyerah, masih ada 3 bulan lagi sebelum ruang klub seni lama diperbarui" Celetuk seseorang yang mendengar.

"Nee, Fernandes.. ya aku tahu itu" Balas Erza menatap orang itu ternyata Jellal.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

"Yosh, ganbatte naa, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kau harus juga pulang dan ini, makanlah untuk menambah tenagamu" Tawar Jellal dengan sepotong roti yang dibelinya.

"Arigatou" Terima Erza.

"Dan ini, pakailah jaketku, jangan pulang malam-malam, takutnya kesehatanmu memburuk" Khawatirnya.

"Hump.. jaa," Pamit Jellal meninggalkannya.

"Erza" Panggilnya, "Apa?" Tanya Erza menatapnya.

"Suatu saat aku ingin kau memanggil nama depanku dengan lembut tanpa paksaan, tanpa keraguan, yosh,, jaa" Pamitnya meninggalkan Erza yang terpaku melihat punggungnya yang menjauh.

Keesokkan harinya, "Ugh.." Jam alarmku berdering keras namun aku masih ingin tidur, kupeluk bantal guling, namun.. "Kenapa berbeda dengan guling.." Pikirku, ku raba guling itu, "Benar beda" Ucapku, lalu ku buka mataku pelan dan..

"Ugh.. ohayo Gray-sama" Ucap seorang wanita di hadapanku.

"Heh.. kenapa ada wanita di kamarku" Teriakku dan yang ternyata yang kuraba, ini insiden, aku tak bermaksud memegangnya dan membuat ibuku datang ke kamarku.

"Gray, ada apa? Buka pintunya" Ucap ibuku, aku pun panik setengah mati.

"Tenang saja, cuman kau yang bisa melihatku" Ucap wanita itu pipinya memerah dan mengucek matanya.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

Pintu kamarku didobrak, dan "Heh, ada apa Gray? Kau sakit?" Tanya ibu dan ayahku.

"Ada wanita yang tidur di tempat tidurku.." Jawabku menunjuknya.

"Dimana? Tak ada? Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta ya" Goda ibuku yang membuatku menggeleng kepalaku dan menyuruh mereka keluar.

"Hah, sudah kubilang kan? Tak ada yang bisa melihatku, kecuali kau, Gray-sama" Ucapnya berdiri di depanku.

"Kau.. kenapa ada di kamarku dan kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, maklum saja, aku mau minta bantuanmu" Jawabnya lembut.

Aku hanya memandang jam alarmku, "Nani, aku bisa telat, nanti saja ya.. aku mau sekolah" Ucapku langsung terjun ke kamar mandi meninggalkannya setelah itu, aku tak melihatnya lagi, mungkin pergi.

"Apa wanita itu bernama Juvia Lockser" Tanyaku sendiri membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku sehabis sarapan tadi.

"Haik Gray-sama, watashi namae wa Juvia Lockser" Jawabnya namun..

"Kenapa kau tanpa busana? Tutup dirimu baka" Balasku menatapnya namun langsung ku balikkan badan.

"Aku habis mandi di kamar mandimu, segarnya" Jawabnya lalu memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Sudah?" Tanyaku yang dapat jawaban iya.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" Tanyaku padanya, baru kali ini aku bicara banyak padanya.

"Kau bisa membacanya dalam kertas ini Gray-sama, apa kau tak melihat jam? Nantinya kau akan telat" Jawabnya menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Ah.. hikkkk.. ah baiklah, ittekimasu.." Salamku dan merebut kertas itu darinya lalu turun dan pergi ke sekolah meninggalkannya.

"Hah.. hah,," Dengusku berlari keluar lalu berjalan seperti biasa.

"Ohayou.." Sapa Erza yang datang dari belakang, "Ahh.. ohayou.." Balasku.

"Kau melihat hantu, kenapa berlari cepat sekali" Tanyanya polos menatapku, "Ah.. tidak-tidak, aku takut terlambat, mana ada hantu di pagi hari, kau mengada-ada Erza" Jawabku gelagapan.

"Huft.. hampir saja, oh iya, kertas itu" Gumamku lalu mengambil kertas itu dari saku bajuku.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

"Apa itu Gray?" Tanya Erza lagi, "Iie, bukan apa-apa, ini kertas yang ku salin untuk bahan ulangan tadi" Bohongku.

"Bukan untuk nyontek kan?" Luncurnya menatap tajam seperti ingin memakanku, aku hanya menggeleng, "Tentu tidak" Balasku.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju sekolah, sepanjang perjalanan aku membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Jadi pertama begitu.. yosh akan ku lakukan..." Gumamku lalu kami pun sampai di sekolah.

Seusai belajar dan selesai ujian, dan pulang, kami pun berkumpul di ruang OSIS, "Yo minna" Sapa Jellal dengan seulas senyumnya.

"Hah, kita belum dapat hasil apapun setelah mencari bukti, lalu Erza kau temukan sesuatu?" Tanya Lucy , yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Ah.. etto, kenapa kita tak mencari mayat dari dirinya dulu baru mencari arwahnya" Saranku pada mereka.

"Tapi apa bisa kita temukan? Sudah 5 hari kita mencari tapi tak ketemu juga" Balas Jellal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pikir logis saja, raga tanpa roh tak akan hidup, namun jika kita temukan raganya barangkali kita bisa melihat roh wanita itu, kau bisa merasakannya kan Erza?" Tanyaku padanya, "Ah, yang kuucapkan memang aneh" Pikirku.

Erza hanya diam, sejenak ia berpikir, "Yang kau katakan tak ada salahnya, mungkin kita harus mencari raganya, Pasti di sekitar sekolah ini, namun dimana" Pikirnya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, walau aku tahu ini bukan hal yang baik, bagaimana kita acak-acak ruang klub seni" Usulku lagi.

"Apa ga dimarah tuh?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kalau di malam hari kan hanya ada satpam, bagaimana malam ini kita cari" Usul Jellal, dasar usil padahal ketua OSIS.

"Hati-hati ini sekolah, kalian tak bisa bertindak gegabah" Jawab Erza, ia memang manusia penuh pertimbangan.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

Lama ia berpikir, "Baiklah, kali ini, kita harus menemukannya demi keselamatan dan nama baik sekolah, dan nama baik klub kita, setuju" Seru Erza yang dapat seruan setuju dari kami.

Setelah itu kami pun bubar, "Gray" Panggil Erza padaku, yang aku hanya menatapnya menghampiriku.

"Dulu aku hanya bisa berharap sekarang aku yakin, kau dapat diandalkan, aku percaya padamu, Gray" Ucapku padanya yang langsung bikin aku salah tingkah.

"Ah.. ya.. begitulah, karna kita teman" Balasku padanya, ia hanya tersenyum padaku lalu pergi begitu saja, "Tak mau pulang bareng?" Ajakku. "Iie, aku ada urusan, jaa.." Tolaknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kira-kira Erza kenapa ya.." Gumamku pulang sendiri karna Lucy sedang kencan dengan pacarnya, Natsu dari sekolah yang berbeda dari kami.

"Ia benar-benar tak dapat ditemukan dimanapun, kuso.." Gerutunya di atas jembatan, menatap air yang mengalir di bawah. "Yo.." Sapa seseorang lagi tersenyum padanya.

"Fernandes" Jawabnya menatap air lagi.

"Ya.. kau masih belum merasakannya?" Tanya Jellal pada Erza.

Di sisi lain, "Tadaima.." Salamku menapakkan kaki di rumahku, dilihat sekeliling sepi, mungkin ibu keluar dan ayah belum pulang bekerja, aku pun menutup pintu rumah dan ke kamarku.

"Kau sudah pulang Gray-sama" Tanya di dalam kamarku, tertidur dengan baju tipis dan sedikit terbuka dan membaca buku kesayanganku.

"Jangan kau baca, ini tak baik untukmu.." Ucapku merebut buku itu , ah malu banget sial.

"Ini punyamu, Gray-sama kau mesum" Balasnya mendekatiku dan yang ku lihat .. aku teringat insiden tadi pagi, wajahku memerah dan aku pun membalikkan tubuku.

"Ah,, ya.. kau mau minum teh?" Tanyaku gelagapan, "Hentikan pikiran mesummu Gray" Pikirku, ia hanya berkata ya, lalu ku buat teh dan berbincang.

"Jadi karna apa kau bisa jadi arwah penasaran?" Tanyaku penasaran padanya.

**Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost**

"Aku masih belum bisa merasakannya dimanapun, hah.. aku mau menyerah.." Jawab Erza pada Jellal.

"Jangan, kau tak boleh menyerah, kau wanita yang hebat, aku tahu itu, jangan menyerah, kami slalu akan mendukungmu" Balas Jellal memegang bahu sang wanita.

"Lepas bodo," Luncurnya tajam.

"Ah, gomen.." Jawab Jellal melepaskan tangannya, Erza hanya membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket yang dipinjamkan kemarin lalu mengembalikannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jellal hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang, jaa Erza, good luck" Semangatnya pada Erza lalu berjalan pelan melewati Erza.

"Matte.." Ucap Erza, Jellal hanya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Arigatou Jellal" Sambung Erza lalu berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan Jellal, Jellal hanya diam terpaku dengan senyum lebar mengambang di wajahnya sembari memandang langit sore jingga kekuningan .

To be Continued

Yosh bagaimana? Apa yang dibicarakan juvia pada gray, insiden itu jangan dilakukan ya yang dibawah umur, kecuali tak sengaja, XD

Trus apa erza akan jatuh cinta pada jellal, trus apa yang akan mereka temukan di klub seni lama nantinya, next to chapter 7, berikan review kalian ya, karna tanpa review dalam bentuk KriSa fanfic ini takkan bisa lebih baik.

Yosh selesai, sampai jumpa lain kali, jaa~~


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 7 "I will find you"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**"Jadi karna apa kau bisa jadi arwah penasaran?" Tanyaku penasaran padanya.**

Yup, kata ini saja sudah buat, sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran #sing king of dangdut *abaikan saja* XD

Yosh, ini adalah yang ketujuh setelah sekian lama XD

Daripada saya lama-lama, bagusnya saya langsung membalas review anda semua :3

Arigatou yang udah review , :3

Tia Ikkimaza-chan: Haha, baiklah, tapi ga sekarang , hehehe, thanks reviewnya :D

Robiatulfirdaus: Hohooho, saya sih ga terlalu gimana gitu, yap, thanks reviewnya :D

AderaHeartfilia: Aye :D arigatou reviewnya

Oceana Queen: Hoho, karna mungkin ni fic mystrey love kali ya :/ jadi akhirnya jadi lucu, thanks Reviewnya

Kelar juga, ayo lanjut..

**Warning: OOT, Typo, alur gaje, abal-abal , dll :D**

**RnR Please!~**

Setelah itu, Jellal pun pulang dengan riang.

"Jadi begitu, naas, aku akan membantumu mencari tulang belulangmu, tak peduli bagaimanapun, aku harus mendapatkannya" Sahut Gray setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Juvia.

"Arigatou Gray-sama" Balasnya menitikkan air mata, Gray hanya menatapnya sendu, lalu dipeluknya sang hantu dengan lembutnya, "Kau tak perlu menangis, suatu saat kau akan bahagia, akan ku pastikan itu"Ucapnya mengelus pelan rambut biru itu.

"Bisa kau berikan aku, beberapa info orang itu dan biodatamu?" Tanyaku padanya, yang langsung saja ia ceritakan padaku.

Malamnya, aku pun bersiap pergi, semua peralatan tlah kubawa, "Aku ikut" Seru Juvia.

"Tapi, Erza bisa merasakan keberadaanmu" Jawabku melarang, "Tidak, tidak, ia tak bisa merasakanku, waktu itu, karna mendengar pengucapan doa tanpa sadar aku terhempas, sepertinya ia tak merasakanku, padahal aku di pojok, kenapa ia membacakan doa di tengah kelas coba?" Belanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati, tetaplah didekatku, mengerti?" Ucapku padanya.

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

Tak berapa lama, blush.. "Apa yang ku katakan bodo, lihat wajahnya juga memerah" Gumamku.

"Haik Gray sama" Jawabnya gelagapan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, aku juga jadi salah tingkah.

"Humm.. ikuyo Juvia" Ajakku, kami pun berangkat, sesampainya, semua sudah ada, jadi aku yang terakhir.

"Gomen aku terakhir" Salamku, ku lihat raut wajah Erza biasa saja, berarti ia tak merasakan sosok Juvia.

"Daijobu, ayo.." Ajak Jellal, kami semua pun langsung menuju tkp.

"Langsung saja kita obrak-abrik, setelah itu, kita bereskan kembali" Perintah Erza yang segera saja kami lakukan pencarian.

"Sebaiknya aku periksa dekat lemari penyimpanan aja" Gumam Jellal lalu menggeser lemari itu, di belakangnya tak ada apapun, dibuka lemari pun tak ada isi yang aneh.

"Ada baiknya kita bongkar meja dan kursi ini Erza, barangkali ada yang aneh di dalam meja dan kursinya" Saran Lucy pada Erza, langsung saja, mereka mengobrak-abrik meja dan kursi namun tak ditemukan apapun.

Aku hanya berdiri di depan kaca reot itu, ini satu-satunya barang yang belum kami obrak-abrik, langsung saja aku memindahkan kaca itu, terlihat ada sebuah perangkat aneh dibaliknya.

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Jadi ini tempatnya" Gumamku sendiri.

Erza mendekat, namun ditahan Jellal.. "Biar aku saja yang mengecek" Ucapnya, lalu mendekati perangkat itu, dilihatnya dengan seksama.

"Ini seperti.." Ucapnya terdiam sesaat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bom.." Jawabnya.

"Apaaaa?" Teriakku dan Lucy, Erza hanya diam dan mendekati perangkat aneh itu.

"Ini belum diaktifkan, dan lihat ada nomor, mungkin jika kita memencet nomor ini dan meletakkan sabuk hitam itu ke pergelangan tangan salah satu dari kita, maka kita bisa membuka pintu ini jika ya kita bisa menebak nomor yang tepat, jika tidak.." Ucap Erza terdiam.

"Jika tidak apa Erza?" Tanya Lucy ngeri.

"Salah satu dari kita akan terkena bom ini.. aku lihat ini adalah bom waktu" Jawab Erza tajam dan sejenak hening tak bersuara, tak satupun berani, aku juga tak yakin...

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

'Cklek' Bunyi sabuk hitam itu mengikat pergelangan mengikat pergelangan tangan..

"Erza, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku padanya, tanpa raut muka ketakutan, ia begitu tenang, apa-apaan dia? Tak menyayangi nyawanya.

"Ini sudah jadi keputusanku, walau aku mati, aku senang dan bangga berusaha tanpa kata menyerah berkat seseorang" Jawabnya tersenyum tipis, Lucy terkejut, setan apa yang telah merasukinya? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Lucy.

"Sekarang tugas kalian, membebaskan aku dari jeratan kematian ini" Sambungnya, tampak alat itu hidup dan tertulis 'Bom 10 Minutes ON'.

"10 menit, bukan waktu yang lama bukan? Woi... bisa diperpanjang tidak" Ucap Jellal mulai memencet tombol-tombol nomor disana, 'Code Error' Begitu tulisan ketika Jellal selesai memencet tombol itu.

"Sial" Keluhnya.

"Itu 6 angka kan?" Tanyaku pada Jellal, ia hanya mengangguk, aku pun berpikir.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau, 23-07-03" Ucapku.

Langsung saja Jellal memencetnya, yatta, berhasil, namun kali ini ia meminta kode 8 angka.

"Kuso, sisa 7 menit, ayolah otak" Geram Jellal tak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu bodo" Balas Erza santainya.

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

"Bagaimana kalau, 29-03-1951" Saranku selang lama berpikir yang langsung saja dipencet nomor itu oleh Jellal.

'Code Right' Tertulis lagi namun ia minta code 6 angka lagi. "Geesh, yang ini apa? Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi" Gumamku tiba-tiba, "07-07-86" Ucap Juvia padaku, langsung saja kuumbar saran itu, sial waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi namun masih minta kode lain tapi kali ini 4 angka.

"Apa yang ini, sial, aku hampir menyerah" Gumamku, waktu menunjukkan 2 menit.

"Kemarilah kalian semua" Ucap Erza lalu kami pun mendekatinya.

"Kalaupun aku ga akan selamat, kalian adalah teman-teman terbaikku" Sambungnya memeluk kami.

Blush, ahh.. tidak, ia bukan hanya memelukku tapi semuanya, tak perlu wajahmu memerah bodoh.

"Kalian adalah orang-orang hebat yang bisa membaur dengan orang sepertiku, aku sadar aku ini kasar, terkadang aneh bertindak seenaknya dan semaunya, namun aku tahu itu adalah untuk kebaikan kalian" Sambungnya.

01.59, 01.58..

"Aku bahagia bisa menemukan teman seperti kalian, kalaupun aku mati, bilang ke orangtuaku, aku sudah siap untuk ini dan aku bahagia" Ucapnya lagi pilu, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, terdengar isak tangis Lucy terdengar memeluk erat teman terbaiknya itu.

"Walau begitu, kau begitu hebat Erza, aku bangga menjadi temanmu, kau terbaik, kau mengerti aku walaupun kau dingin" Ucapnya dalam tangisan sedunya.

00.50 sejenak hening..

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh" Bentak Jellal.

00.25

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan menyerah dengan kehidupanmu, jika memang takdir, aku akan ikut denganmu ke alam kubur" Sambungnya.

"Jangan pernah bilang kematian, karna bukan kau yang menentukan kematian itu sendiri.."Serunya.

00.15

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi, aku akan menolongmu, baka" Teriak Jellal.

"Biarkan aku mati bersamamu jika itu takdir" Ucapnya membuatku dan Lucy terpelanting ke belakang dan memeluk erat wanita rambut merah tua itu.

00.10

Tubuhku terasa berat, namun waktu terus bergulir..

00.09 aku paksakan diriku untuk bangun

00.04, sesampainya aku memencet tombol itu dengan batas kekuatanku, aku rasa tubuhku kaku semua, dingin.

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

00.02 '1752' itulah angka yang kutekan.

00.01, 00.00

'Code Right' dan Erza selamat.

"Erza, kau selamat" Seru Lucy bangun karna terpelanting tadi.

"Kita , syukurlah kau selamat" Ucap Jellal menghela napasnya, sedangkan yang selamat hanya bersikap tenang, aku hanya terbaring di lantai lusuh itu.

"Yokatta Erza, kau selamat, Kami sama menyertaimu" Ucapku padanya tersenyum.

Ia hanya kembali tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Arigatou Gray" Balasnya, aku pun menggapai tangan mungilnya dan baru saja aku bangun, ia mendekapku.

"Arigatou, aku tahu kau orang terbaik yang bisa menolongku, dan semuanya, arigatou" Ucapnya memelukku erat.

Blush.. ah sial, hangat, tidak, tenanglah, ia sudah punya pacar.

"Hum, karna kita teman, Erza" Jawabku memeluknya , Lucy datang dan mendekap Erza.

"Aku khawatir padamu bodo" Seru Lucy tak kuasa menahan air mata untuk temannya.

Begitu juga dengan Jellal, yang hanya mengelus rambut merah tua itu, Erza hanya tersenyum padanya begitu juga dengan Jellal.

"Sekarang, kita bisa masuk ke ruangan itu" Ucap Jellal.

"Hum, kita harus menemukannya.." Balasku, Erza pun merenggangkan pelukannya.

**~Ghost?! trust me or not, im fall in love with ghost~**

"Aku tahu darimana soal kode itu Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah, itu, hanya dari pikiranku, ayo kita telusuri tempat itu" Ajakku dan elakku, dan kami semua pun masuk kesana, namun sebelum itu kami pun membereskan ruang klub itu.

"Good job Gray-sama" Ucap Juvia mengacungkan jempol tangannya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hoi Gray? Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri" Tepuk Jellal pada pundakku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa" Sahutku gelagapan, lalu setelah selesai.

"Entah kita bisa keluar sebelum pagi atau tidak, yang penting kita harus temukan dulu raganya, setelah itu kita bisa jelaskan nantinya" Perintah Erza yang menutup pintu klub dan menguncinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, sebelum itu, kalian bawa senter kan?" Tanyanya.

Kami hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan di bagian belakang, dan menebarkan petunjuk, jadi jika kita berjalan jauh, kita juga tahu jalan pulangnya" Sambungnya.

Ya dia memang briliant menurutku.

"Yosh, Ikkuso" Serunya yang dapat seruan dari kami.

Perjalanan mencari ragamu baru saja dimulai.!

TO BE CONTINUED

Gimana,? penasaran kenapa Gray bisa menjawab semua itu?! Apa kisah cinta Jellal dan Erza akan merekah seperti bunga mawar?! Dan apa Erza bisa merasakan kehadiran Juvia?! Next Chapter 8 :D

Berikan review kalian, tanpa review berupa KriSan, author belum bisa semangat melanjutkannya, yap segini dulu..

Akhir kata, Jaa-nee :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 8 "I think, i like her"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**Sebelumnya di chapter 7, mendapat petunjuk yang hampir mematikan Erza, kami pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami mencari raga sang wanita, Juvia Lockser. Dan aku hampir saja mendapat kecurigaan dari yang lain. Kami pun berangkat.**

Hola, ._./

Genki desu minna~~? #sok perhatian lu thor

Kembali lagi dengan author yang akan mendapat kecaman status 'Semi Hiatus'

Buat para reader , harap menunggu ya, saya janji akan menyelesaikan fic ini, secepatnya.. kalaupun saya ada waktu.

Yosh, maaf untuk berita kurang menggembirakan ini, dan saya harap anda semua memakluminya, ok daripada berpanjang lebar, saya balas semua review anda, terima kasih banyak telah mereview sampai sejauh chap ini masih berlanjut. ^^

Oceana Queen : Hehe, ayo buat genre mystery dan horro, kalau aku punya waktu saya akan singgah melihat dan mereview w)b

Apodolan dragneel : Hahaah, mungkin begitu, maaf di chap sebelumnya tampak begitu kaku hanya dengan adegan itu saja, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya /.\

Himiki-chan : Aye :3

robiatulfirdaus : iya, hehe, wah salah sangka kamu bilang lucy ga punya peran penting, ia punya peran penting banget buat Erza , khuhuhu :3

Marianne Gloria : Hoho, tempe aja #plak XD

Otaku 150401 : Top markotob XD makasih udah mereview :3

Mirajane blue heart : Aku juga ga tahu .w. #plak, hajar author, baca aja kelanjutan-kelanjutan nantinya , makasih udah mereview XD

Ichimaru-san : Aye desu ^^)9 makasih reviewnya w

Kagamine Rina-chan : aduh,, XD wah senyum-senyum dan teriak-teriak sendiri, membuat saya terjunsang (?) #plak tersanjung.. hehe makasih atas semangatnya dan terima kasih sudah mereview :3

pida-chan : wah, pertanyaanmu hampir sama dengan robiatulfirdaus jadi saya sekaligus menjawab saja ;) , hehe makasih sudah mereview

FebeVocataku : Mungkin takdir #plak.. XD hehe, makasih reviewnya :3

aderaHeartfilia : Sip, makasih reviewnya :D

Ok, selesai juga, saya juga dalam pengerjaan fanfic, Hate to Love dan Strange waiter, my lovely prince mungkin akan berstatus diam dulu (?) karna saya semi hiatus XD

Dengan pairing JErza, silahkan jika anda tertarik, silahkan baca, dan jika berkenan silahkan meletakkan review.

Ok, cerita ini berlanjut, jangan lupa RnR please, saya tak bisa bersemangat tanpa review anda-anda semua yang membangkitkan motivasi saya untuk mengetik ^^

Warning: OOC, Abal, Alur kecepatan, Typo bertebaran, Etc

LOADING

.

.

Ghost, Trust me or not im fall in love with ghost chapter 8

**"Jadi karna apa kau bisa jadi arwah penasaran?" Tanyaku penasaran padanya.**

**Ia hanya menunduk diam lama, hela napasnya dan memandang ke arahku.**

**"Dulu aku diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh seorang guru tua di sekolah itu" Jawabnya kelam.**

**"Ba—bagaimana bisa kau dibunuh?" Tanyaku seakan tak percaya.**

**"Waktu itu, aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan klub seni lama setelah pulang sekolah, ia masuk dan menerjangku lalu ingin menelanjangiku, aku memberontak setelah terbebas, ia malah menusukku dengan pisau" Jawabnya, aku terhenyak sesaat, jadi karna ini ia jadi arwah penasaran.**

**"Samar-samar, tubuhku melemah, ia pun melanjutkan hasrat birahinya, aku tak bisa melawan, dan setelah itu ada hal yang aneh di ruangan itu, bisa-bisanya ia membuat tempat persembunyian di dalam ruangan itu" Sambungnya.**

**"Apa? Selama ini kami mencari tak ada yang aneh" Kagetku karna mendengar penjelasannya.**

**"Ya, ia masuk dan masuk, tempat itu gelap, seperti terowongan, setelah itu aku.." Jelasnya terhenti dan ia menunduk.**

**"Jadi begitu, naas, aku akan membantumu mencari tulang belulangmu, tak peduli bagaimanapun, aku harus mendapatkannya" Sahut Gray setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Juvia.**

**"Arigatou Gray-sama" Balasnya menitikkan air mata, Gray hanya menatapnya sendu, lalu dipeluknya sang hantu dengan lembutnya, "Kau tak perlu menangis, suatu saat kau akan bahagia, akan ku pastikan itu"Ucapnya mengelus pelan rambut biru itu.**

**"Bisa kau berikan aku, beberapa info orang itu dan biodatamu?" Tanyaku padanya, yang langsung saja ia ceritakan padaku.**

**"Ya, nama guru itu adalah Gajeel, ya ia cukup baik, setelah kejadian itu, aku berada diantara neraka dan surga, disana mereka belum bisa menerimaku, dan aku terlempar kembali ke bumi, aku pun selalu menguntit beliau, dan aku dengar ia meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu, begitu mendengarnya aku begitu senang, namun arwahku belum bisa diterima disana, ntah apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan, tahun demi tahun lewat, aku mendengar kabar orang tuaku, aku begitu sedih, setelah itu, aku selalu berada disini sendirian" Jelas Juvia padaku.**

**"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengamuk, ?" Tanyaku.**

**"Suatu hari ada murid-murid di 2 tahun kemarin, melakukan hal mesum di ruang klub, aku tak habis pikir, bisanya mereka melakukan itu tepat di depan mataku, aku pun kehilangan kendali dan.." Jawabnya sendu. **

**"Baik, aku mengerti, jangan bersedih, aku akan membantumu keluar dari ini semua" Semangatku padanya.**

**"Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mendapat pertolongan darimu Gray-sama" Ucapnya bersyukur menitikkan air mata.**

**.**

**.**

Kami pun menghidupkan senter menghadap pada ruangan gelap yang Erza tadi buka pintunya, tampak seperti terowongan, bagaimana bisa di sekolah ini bisa ada hal begini?

Aku dan Lucy berada di tengah, Jellal sebagai pemimpin jalan, sedangkan Erza berada di belakang menebarkan kertas sebagai petunjuk pulang.

"Stop" Henti Jellal diikuti oleh kami.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Ada 3 terowongan disini, semua harus berpencar" Jawab Jellal menyorotkan senter-senternya ke arah terowongan itu.

"Baik, Aku di kanan, Gray kau di tengah, sedangkan Lucy dan Jellal di kiri, mengerti? Setelah kalian menemukan petunjuk teleponlah" Perintah Erza lalu kami pun melanjutkan penelusuran kami, setidaknya aku tak sendiri, ada Juvia bersamaku.

"Yang tadi itu bagus Juvia" Pujiku padanya.

"Kode-kode itu biodataku dan biodata guru itu, dan tanggal dimana aku terbunuh" Jawabnya dengan raut muka yang sedih.

"Sudah, sekarang kita harus menemukan ragamu saja, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu" Balasku menyemangatinya, lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Gray, aku berharap kau bisa" Ucap Erza dengan mata merah darah miliknya.

"He Jellal, kenapa aku harus denganmu" Gerutu Lucy, "Ini semua perintah Erza, kau kan tak bisa sendiri, setidaknya bersyukur ada aku disini" Jawab Jellal.

"Iya juga sih, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Erza?" Tanya Lucy. "Entahlah, kurasa kami belum berpacaran" Jawab Jellal tersenyum pahit yang dapat cengo dari Lucy.

"Jadi itu gosip?" Seru Lucy, "Entahlah, mungkin iya dan tidak, hahha" Jawab Jellal tertawa.

"Ketika kami berciuman, ada satu expresi yang tak bisa kulupakan darinya" Sambung Jellal.

"Apa?" Penasaran Lucy, "Wajahnya memerah menakutkan dan manis" Jawab Jellal.

"Eh, apa ini, lubang?" Tanya Erza melihat sebuah lubang gelap tepat di depannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku turun di lubang ini" Ucapnya sendiri lalu masuk ke lubang itu.

Aku yang berbicara terus dengan Juvia, tak sadar ada lubang tepat di depan kami dan .. "Uaghhh.." Teriakku diikuti Juvia.

"Kenapa Gray-sama tak melihat ada lubang" Serunya.

"Mana kutahu, terlambat untuk mengatakannya" Jawabku memandanginya.

Tiba-tiba, 'Bruaghh..' Aku jatuh dan menahan tubuh arwah wanita itu namun insiden itu terjadi kembali, ini tidak sengaja, bukan aku yang ingin.

"Hoi, Gray" Panggil Lucy , mereka semua ada disini.

"Ah ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, jangan salah sangka" Ucapku gelagapan.

Erza hanya diam, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, "Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Jellal yang melihatnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya lalu ia pun menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini" Tanyaku, ternyata mereka tak melihatnya.

"Kami semua juga jatuh dalam sebuah lubang, dan sekarang kepalaku pusing" Ucap Lucy memegang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah punya ruangan rahasia seperti ini" Gerutu Lucy.

"Ah, aku pernah dengar sekolah ini bekas benteng penyerangan melawan sekutu" Jawab Jellal.

Pantas saja ada tempat seperti ini pikirku, "Jellal bawa Lucy keluar dari sini" Ucap Erza.

"Tapi—apa tak apa-apa" Jawab Jellal.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebelum kalian ada disini, aku sudah menelusuri tempat ini, kau ikuti kertas yang ku tinggalkan sepanjang jalan ini, nanti kalian akan ketemu tangga, naiklah, dan kembali" Balas Erza.

"Apa tak apa-apa Erza?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak, aku tak mau kau mati karna melihat tengkorak, apalagi kau sakit" Jawab Erza.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" Balas Lucy menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah Jellal, bawa ia kembali, kau tak perlu ikut lagi, kau temani saja Lucy" Jawab Erza.

"Tapi.." Elak Jellal. "Apa aku harus menendangmu agar kau mau mendengarkanku, aku ketua disini, dengarkan perintahku, tahu tempatmu" Balas Erza.

"Ba—baiklah" Kalah Jellal lalu menemani Lucy kembali, sedangkan aku dan Erza masih mencari raganya.

"Kira-kira dimana ya Erza? Sudah 10 menitan kita telusuri namun tak dapat" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Erza hanya diam menyandarkan diri sejenak ke dinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Hei Gray, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan pencarian ini?" Tanyanya memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang, hidup penuh masalah , menarik untuk dipecahkan" Jawabku mantap.

"Setelah kau menemukannya, apa yang harus kau lakukan" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, mungkin menguburnya dengan layak, dan akan ku bawa tulang belulangnya dengan tas besarku ini" Jawabku dengan tawa gaje.

Ia hanya tersenyum, dan melangkahkan kaki lebih depan dariku, "Ayo kita mencarinya lagi" Ajaknya lalu kami mencari lagi.

Dan sampai di ujung ya ada sebuah pintu yang aneh, tanpa segan Erza membukanya, terdengar suara karat besi yang mengaitkan pintu dan dinding berbunyi, ya segera saja Erza menyinari pintu itu, naasnya ia melihat tulang belulang yang tampak usang.

"Jadi ini?" Ucapnya sendiri, "Huahh, Erza, itu telanjang" Teriakku gaje, ya itu kan memang telanjang pikirku.

Erza tak menghiraukanku, ia mendekati tulang belulang itu, "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Gumamnya, matanya memerah.

"Ah, Erza apa kau bisa merasakan arwahnya?" Tanyaku gugup padanya dan mendekat, sejenak Erza tertegun lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, jadi kita harus bawa tulang belulang ini, sebelum itu kita harus telepon Lucy" Jawab Erza lalu memainkan jemarinya pada handphone touchscreen dengan cashing merah tuanya itu.

"Halo Lucy" Ucapnya, "Haik desu Erza" Balas yang ada disana.

"Kami sudah menemukan tulang belulangnya, kami akan membawanya kesana.. kau baik-baik saja disana dengan Jellal?" Tanya Erza, "Halo Erza, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Khawatir pria yang menjawab itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah dulu , jaa" Jawab Erza mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kita harus bawa pakai apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

Erza hanya melihat sekeliling, diambilnya dua tongkat bambu lusuh, lalu mengambil kain dari tasnya, namun "Apa kau punya kain lain Gray?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku tak punya.." Jawabku.

"Terpaksa tak punya pilihan" Ucapnya lalu merobek kemeja panjang tepat di lengan kirinya.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan Erza?" Tanyaku.

Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku, ia mengikat kain itu, menghubungkan dua bambu itu dan selesai.

"Ayo kita angkat tulang belulang ini" Ajaknya, "Tapi ia kan telanjang.." Jawabku memerah.

"Kyaa, Gray-sama kau mesum" Teriak Juvi yang hanya didengar olehku sambil menutup tubunya.

"Jika bukan kau, apa bisa aku mengangkatnya sendirian?" Tanya Erza dingin, "Ba—baiiklah" Tundukku pada dinginnya Erza, kami pun membawanya segera ke ruang klub seni lama.

Senggang aku tak berbicara dengan Erza, aku ragu apa benar ia tak merasakan apapun dengan Juvia.

"Eh Er.." Baru saja ingin kupanggil, "Mengapa kau bisa tahu kode-kode itu?" Tanyanya padaku.

Gaswat bukan gawat lagi ya.. XD

Apa yang harus ku jawab untuk meyakinkan Erza?

To be continued

So, gimana reaksi Gray kali ini nghadepin Erza yang nanya begitu?

Next chapter 9, keep waiting ^^v

RnR please..

Dan jaa mata ashita nee minna dechu~~


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 9 "The truth is revealed"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

**Senggang aku tak berbicara dengan Erza, aku ragu apa benar ia tak merasakan apapun dengan Juvia.**

**"Eh Er.." Baru saja ingin kupanggil, "Mengapa kau bisa tahu kode-kode itu?" Tanyanya padaku.**

**Gaswat bukan gawat lagi ya.. XD**

**Apa yang harus ku jawab untuk meyakinkan Erza?**

Hola, im come back :D

Setelah sekian lama semi hiatus, akhirnya bisa lanjutin ni fanfic, walau yang mereview mulai sedikit berkurang T^T

But, no problem lah,, masih ada yang ngereview di chap sebelumnya, arigatou gozaimashu minna, yosh langsung saja saya balas review anda semua ^^

Juliani Scarlet : Hoho, maaf ya updatenya lama, iya makasih udah mau mereview x3

Kagamine Rina-chan : Aye, maaf lama menunggu ya, makasih udah mau mereview..

aderaHeartfilia : Ah, lihat aja entar ya ;) and makasih udah mau mereview

robiatulfirdaus : aye, maaf lama updatenya, makasih udah mau mereview ..

Yosh clear, langsung saja ke cerita.. RnR plese minna ^^

**WARNING: OOC, Alur abal dan kecepatan, Typo bertebaran, etc**

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

...

**Ghost, Trust Me Or Not, Im Fall In Love With Ghost Chapter 9**

**...**

"Ah.. aku dapat" Jawabku bingung, tiba-tiba Jellal menghampiri kami, "Kalian sudah menemukannya?" Tanyanya , Erza hanya mengangguk. Jellal kau pahlawanku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, suasana hening, suara raungan anjing terdengar, Lucy hanya memeluk lututnya.

"Apa kau tak menemukan keberadaan arwah perempuan ini Erza?" Tanyaku padanya namun ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aneh sekali, ya sudahlah, setelah fajar datang, kita segera menguburkannya" Jawabnya meneguk minuman botol yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Juvia ya?" Pikirku, "Ya sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah bisa menemukannya dan menguburkannya layak" Celetuk Jellal tersenyum.

Fajar menyingsing, kami segera menguburkannya di sudut belakang sekolah, "Mungkin tempat ini baik untuknya, maaf kami tak bisa memberikan tempat lebih" Ucap Erza membungkukkan badannya ke pemakaman kecil itu.

"Aku harap ia tenang di alam sana, walau aku tak mengenalnya, aku merasa ia orang baik" Sambung Lucy tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa masuk di hari ini, kalian berisitirahatlah di rumah, aku akan memberitahukan Kepala sekolah tentang ini.. yang jelas kita sudah tutup lubang itu tanpa diketahui siapapun dan aku harap kalian merahasiakannya" Ucap Erza memandang kami semua, ya kami hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan imbasnya, mereka harus meyakinkan ibu Lucy, untungnya ibu Lucy percaya kalau Lucy sehat-sehat saja dan dibawa kembali ke rumah.

"Aku harus pulang kebetulan jalan pulang berlawanan, kita pisah disini saja" Pamit Jellal padaku dan Erza, ya kami pun pulang.

Namun aku masiih ragu, kenapa Erza tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Juvia.

"Gray.." Panggilnya, aku hanya memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa semua ini sudah selesai?" Tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu, namun kau sama sekali belum bisa merasakan keberadaannya" Jawabku.

"Mungkin beberapa hari nanti aku bisa merasakannya, akan ku temukan ia.." Semangatnya yang membuatku tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Juvia hanya memandang Erza.

"Erza-san, kakkoi desu" Gumam Juvia.

"Oya, besok, akan ku bereskan segala sesuatu yang tak berguna di kamarmu" Desisnya.

"Hah.. ayolah Erza, jangan begitu" Melasku padanya.

"Iie, kau sudah kelewatan, jadi tunggu saja besok, jaa" Pamitnya lalu meninggalkanku yang sudah di depan pagar rumah.

"Erza, Erza" Pikirku, sedangkan Juvia hanya melihat punggung wanita berambut merah tua itu berlalu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanyanya padaku, "Heh.. hanya teman, teman kecilku" Jawabku membuka pintu rumah yang langsung saja ibu dan ayahku menghampiriku dan menanyakan "Bagaimana nginap rianya? Menyenangkan?" Tanya orang tuaku.

"Ya begitulah, namun sepertinya aku tak masuk sekolah hari ini, aku lelah dan aku sudah menyuruh Erza untuk memberitahukan ke ketua kelas" Jawabku berlalu sedangkan Juvia hanya diam mengikutiku.

Setelah itu aku mandi untuk menyegarkan diriku, Juvia hanya duduk di kasur sambil terdiam.

Aku hanya duduk di kasur, bergumam sendiri, ya aku hanya bingung kenapa semua orang mati jadi tengkorak, "Hei Gray-sama" ia memanggilku dengan lembut dan aku memandanginya.

"Apa kau berpikir tengkorak itu aneh? Apa aku juga hantu yang aneh, padahal aku sudah dikubur dengan layak, kenapa aku belum kembali juga" Ucapnya, aku hanya tertegun, ntah apa yang harus ku jawab.

"Aku ini merepotkan bukan?" Tanyanya memelukku dari belakang.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin kau merepotkan" Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengira hantu itu tak berparas manis" Balasnya, aku hanya terkejut, "Kalau begitu, aku" Ucapnya.

Dan sesaat aku melihat hal mengerikan ia berubah.. bukan berparas manis atau apapun, ia menjadi seram dan aku ketakutan.

"Le- lebih baik kau seperti yang semula saja" Jawabku terbata-bata, lalu ia kembali menjadiparas dirinya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, walaupun kau hanya sendiri, ingat ada aku yang bisa merasakanmu" Yakinku padanya, ia tersenyum lalu kami beristirahat hingga sore.

Di sisi lain, "Hei, kau harus ikut besok denganku" Seru seorang perempuan dari teleponnya.

"Tapi.. apa tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang ada di sebrang sana menjawab, suaranya bass, ya laki-laki

"Tenang saja, aku punya ide, jadi kau besok harus ikut aku dengan Erza ke rumah Gray" Jawabnya perempuan itu ceria.

"Baiklah-baik" Balas pria yang disebrang sana.

"Yosh, besok, kita pergi bareng" Seru wanita itu lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Yosh, besok aku ada kesempatan ngedate dengan Natsu deh" Seru wanita berambut kuning blonde itu, Lucy yang berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Esoknya, suara ketukan pintu rumahku terdengar, hah.. iblis penghancur imajinasiku datang.

"Hah, Erza masuklah" Ajakku lemas, "Heh, Lucy, Jellal kalian juga kesini, dan orang itu" Ucapku memandang 3 temanku yang lain dan seorang pria berambut pink itu.

"Ia Natsu, pacarku" Jawab Lucy memperkenalkannya.

"Hoo, masuklah.. maaf kalau berantakan" Ajakku padanya, sedangkan Erza bermuka muram.

"Nee, Erza kau kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ini Lucy, ada-ada saja, menyuruh Jellal juga ikut ke rumahmu" Jawabnya kesal.

"Oh.. ayolah Erza.. jangan begitu, kalian kan pacaran" Keluh Lucy sambil mesra dengan pacarnya, ya ntah lah, orang tua Gray tak ada di rumah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu , Jellal berhentilah melihat hal itu" Ketus Erza mengambil paksa majalah mesum Gray yang dilihat Jellal.

"Baiklah.. " Ngalah Jellal melihat Lucy mesra sama Natsu.

Erza hanya mengangkat setumpuk buku itu sampai di atas melewati kepalanya dan menuju belakang rumah Gray, ya Erza sudah sering ke rumah Gray ketika sedang ujian, maklum Gray selalu minta ia mengajarnya.

"Biar aku bantu" Ucap Jellal lalu mengangkat sebagian tanpa berkata apapun lagi sedangkan Gray..

"Benda berhargaku" Suram Gray.

"Sabar Gray-sama" Semangat Juvia, Gray hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai membakar" Amarah Erza kumat dan langsung menaruh semua majalah itu ke dalam tong sampah dan menuang solar, namun sebelum itu ia mengambil salah satu majalah itu dan memegangnya.

"Dan langkah akhirnya" Ucapnya meletakkan satu bungkus korek api langsung jatuh ke tong sampah lalu membakarnya.

"Harta bendaku" Ucap Gray patah semangat.

"Oh ayolah Gray, jangan begitu lunglai" Ucap Lucy sweatdrop.

Erza hanya diam memandangi sekitar, seperti mencari sesuatu, ia menutup matanya, seperti merasakan keberadaan.

Ia mendekat ke arah Juvia, semakin dekat, dekat dan.. "Erza, ada apa?" Tanya Jellal melihat tingkah aneh Erza.

"Tidak, lupakan saja" Jawabnya lalu memungut satu majalahku yang tipis, aku hanya menghela napasku, hampir saja.

"Karna aku punya rasa kasihan, aku sisakan satu untukmu.. namun jika kau koleksi lagi, maka nasibnya semua majalah koleksimu harus ke neraka" Sambungnya melempar majalah itu padaku.

"Kau sungguh baik iblis" Ucapku memeluk erat majalahku itu.

"Aku mendengarmu" Jawab Erza, "Ampun Erzaaaaaa" Teriakku.

Setelah itu...~~

"Heh.." Dengusku dengan beberapa belam benjolan di kepalaku.

"Daijobu ka Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia padaku.

"Iie, aku tak apa-apa, hahah" Jawabku cengegesan, "Nee, Gray kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Lucy memergokiku.

"Ah.. tidak.. aku hanya menyemangati diriku saja, hahhaa" Jawabku cengir.

"Yosh, Erza.. bagaimana kalau kita sekalian merayakan penyelesaian kasus ini" Seru Lucy menatap Erza yang memegang buku matematikanya.

"Humm.." Gumam Erza.

"Gimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ditolak, lebih baik belajar daripada ke tempat seperti itu" Tolaknya ketus.

"Ya.. ayolah Erza.. kita kan sudah bersusah payah, ayolah kita ke taman hiburan" Rayu Lucy dengan kemanjaan mautnya.

"Hah.. baiklah, kau selalu begitu, aku tak tahan melihatnya.. jadi karna ini kau mengajak Natsu" Jawabnya, sedangkan Lucy hanya cengegesan karna ketahuan.

Kami pun berangkat ke taman hiburan, namun..

"Nee.. nee Erza ayo.." Ajak Lucy riangnya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku bareng Gray.." Balasnya , ia menungguku selesai mengunci pintu rumah.

"Ayo Erza, kita sudah ketinggalan jauh" Ajakku padanya, sedangkan Juvia sepertinya kesal melihat Erza menungguku.

"Nee, Gray.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu nanti sepulang dari permainan kencan kolot Lucy" Ketusnya, ya ampun Erza.. kau kasar sekali pikirku.

"Baiklah," Jawabku berjalan sama langkah dengannya.

Sesampainya, "Nee, Natsu... ayo kita beli minuman dulu, kalian mau minuman?" Tanya Lucy pada kami, kami hanya mengangguk dan memberi tahu minuman yang kami ingin.

"Yosh, tenang aku traktir kalian" Jawab Natsu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada kami dan pergi dengan Lucy.

"Mereka.. pasangan yang hiperaktif yaa"Ucap Jellal tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua.

"Gray, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya" Gumam Erza memandang ke bawah dengan mata berwarna merah darahnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Apa yang akan dibicarakan Erza dan Gray? Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan mereka ke taman hiburan? Apa yang digumamkan Erza pada kata-kata terakhir chapter ini? Apa ia sudah tahu keberadaan Juvia? Next, chapter 10 ^^

Keep waiting and RnR please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost? Trust me or not , im fall in love with ghost

Chapter 10 "Where love begins to come alive"

Pairing: Gray X Juvia

Rated : T

Genre: Mystery, Romance, School life

** "Gray, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya" Gumam Erza memandang ke bawah dengan mata berwarna merah darahnya.**

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

**Lucy yang menganggap semua perkara horror yang ia lalui bersama yang lain sudah selesai pergi merayakannya ke taman hiburan. Bagaimana cerita yang terukir nantinya di taman hiburan?**

Hola, im back , sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan fanficku? Ampun minna, bukan mauku, namun tugas yang diberikan juga tak kira-kira dari sekolah.

Pinggangku rasanya retak, dan otakku rasanya terkeluar minna. Maklum juga sih udah kelas 12, makanya dikasih tugas ini dan itu. Ok , daripada banyak curcol , lebih baik saya membalas review dari kalian semua

Juliani Scarlet : hayo, baca dulu nih XD iya xD hohoho xD maklum otoko normal XD sip, thanks reviewnya :3

Himiki-chan : hehehe, mungkin XD sip, thanks reviewnya :3

RyuuKazekawa : Hollaa~~ oro opo-opo XD #plak itu masih menjadi rahasia.. boo XD ya, hoho.. Erza mantep and thanks reviewnya :3

Kuze Scarlet Fernandes : Hehehe, thanks reviewnya ya :3

pidachan99 : heheh XD ok ok siap ojou sama , thanks reviewnya :3

Animers Lawliet : Okie, thanks reviewnya :3

Niha - chan The Nekoni : Hohoho XD makasih, mkasih juga masukkannya, diusahakan akan lebih baik lagi, ok ok akan kudatangi dan kuhantui kalau ada waktu , karna sibuk banget Thanks reviewnya salam neko XD

aderaHeartfilia : Heheh, :) iya, hoho.. sip.. akut ada devil #plak XD thanks reviewnya ya :D

Ok, kelar, saatnya back to story , jangan lupa rewiewnya ya karna dari review kalian yang bisa membangun saya, No Review, No juga lanjutin chapternya XD

**WARNING: OOC, Alur abal dan kecepatan, Typo bertebaran, etc**

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

...

**Ghost, Trust Me Or Not, Im Fall In Love With Ghost Chapter 10**

**...**

Setelah itu, Erza pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menunggu 2 insan yang membeli minuman itu kembali. Gray yang tak ingin jadi obat nyamuk untuk Erza dan Jellal pun sedikit menghindar.

"Ano.. Erza aku ke kamar kecil sebentar, tak lama, hanya beberapa menit, tunggu saja" Pamitku pada Erza dan berlari ke arah kamar kecil yang diikuti Juvia, aku ngos-ngosan dan mulai mengatur napasku kembali, perlahan tarik napas dan keluarkan.

"Juvia, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kalau tidak, aku takut kejadian tadi terulang kembali, Erza-san seperti bisa melihatku dan menatapku jelas Gray-sama" Jawab Juvia.

"Souka, apapun yang terjadi, ingat kau harus tetap di sampingku" Balasku padanya yang dapat anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku hanya tak ingin jadi obat nyamuk bagi mereka berdua" Ajakku pada Juvia, berjalan santai.

"Jadi Erza-san dan Jellal itu berpacaran ya?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, namun sifat Erza itu susah ditebak, ia punya pemikiran aneh yang ada di otaknya sendiri" Jawabku sambil menopang kedua tanganku ke belakang kepalaku.

"Sou, langitnya cerah" Ucap Juvia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah" Jawabku dan kami pun kembali, kebetulan Lucy dan Natsu juga baru sampai.

Setelah puas dengan minuman dan memesan makanan dan makan di sekitar tempat itu, kami pun mulai berpetualang mengitari taman bermain ini, dari permainan ringan seperti komedi putar sampai yang..

"Beneran ni jet coaster?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya dong" Seru Lucy yang langsung memesan ticket untuk 5 orang.

"Aku bisa mati mual" Gerutu Natsu yang tak bisa menolak kehendak pacarnya.

"Sabar bro" Hiburku padanya, sedangkan itu, aku jadi ingat sesuatu dan aku pandangi Erza yang memandang jet coaster.

"Etto, Lucy , baiknya er.." Ucapku "Ah, tidak-tidak Gray, aku sudah beli ticket untuk 5 orang dan jangan membuang waktu untuk bersenang-senang, lagi pula kau takut dengan hal ini? Kau benar-benar cupu Gray" Ejek Lucy yang belum habis mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Bukan begitu tapi" Ucapku lagi "Yuhu.. nomor kita dipanggil , ayo" Ajak Lucy tanpa mempedulikan kata-kataku, dan ku lihat Natsu, melihat rel coasternya saja sudah memabukkannya, kasihan.

Sedangkan Erza, ia hanya hening, dan yang ku tahu, Erza itu agak takut dengan kecepatan yang berlebihan. Aku pun duduk di deret kursi kedua, deret pertama diambil Lucy dan Natsu sedangkan Jellal dan Erza berada di deret ketiga. Jet coaster pun mulai berjalan. Walau kota kami kecil, setidaknya taman hiburan jadi favorit disini. Pelan-pelan dan semakin cepat, mulai bergulir dengan rel coaster, ku lihat Natsu mulai mabuk dan Juvia yang melihat tanjakan menurun segera memelukku. Ya ampun, kalau ia bukan hantu, mungkin saja bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif tepat berada di tubuhku. Hah, otak hentaiku mulai lagi.

"Eh.." Jellal hanya tertegun melihat Erza yang menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar seraya meraih jaket yang dipakai Jellal dengan erat.

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Jellal padanya, namun tak ada jawaban satupun, ia mulai mengerti ternyata Erza sedikit takut kecepatan tinggi. "Tenang, aku ada disini" Ucapnya menenangkan dan mengenggam tangan kiri wanita berambut scarlet itu, setelah perjalan itu berakhir mereka pun turun, dirasakannya tangan Erza seperti beku dingin sekali.

"Wah, wah, Jellal kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?" Tanya Lucy melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Erza, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyaku padanya khawatir.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa" Jawabnya melepas tangannya dari Jellal.

"Bukan begitu Lucy, Erza agak takut ketinggian dan kecepatan yang tinggi" Jawab Jellal menolak ungkapan Lucy, sedangkan Natsu keliyengan tak karuan karna tadi.

"Ah, gomen Erza, aku tak tahu" Ucap Lucy meminta maaf.

"Tak apa-apa, itu sedikit memacu adrenalin Lucy" Puji Erza yang seakan tak gentar dengan hal tadi, dasar.

"Baiklah, kalau Erza ingin yang pelan, kita akhiri jalan-jalan kali ini ke kincir angin, gimana, ini juga udah nunjukkin jam 5 sore, semua pun setuju, sama seperti tadi, kenapa aku harus dikepit 2 insan? Untung saja, kali ini jarak kami berjauhan, kalau tadi gimana aku mau bicara dengan Juvia.

Perlahan kincir angin itu bergerak, ku lihat matahari mulai menampakkan warna keorange-an tanda matahari terbenam, setelah itu kami terheti sesaat 5 menit untuk melihat semua tempat yang ada di taman hiburan ini.

"Taman hiburan ini terlihat jelas dari sini ya" Seru Juvia yang dapat anggukan dan senyuman dariku.

"Kakkoi desu, kau lihat Natsu, mataharinya indah sekali" Seru Lucy menunjuk matahari.

"Hum, kau tahu, matahari takkan pernah padam, walau ia terbenam ia akan selalu menyinari di esok pagi, sama seperti aku yang bakal menyinarimu dan takkan pernah terbenam dan menggelapkan" Rayuan noraknya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Haha, begitulah" Jawab Lucy dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di bahu sang pacar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikkan?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ya, kenapa aku harus satu tempat kincir angin bersamamu?" Tanya Erza.

"Mungkin takdir" Jawab Jellal menatap pada matahari sore itu.

"Kenapa aku ditakdirkan lahir menjadi anak tunggal di kuilku, apa aku tak bisa menjadi excorcist?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Itu takdir yang dari lahir tak dapat diubah, namun untuk excorcist, aku kira kau bisa mengubahnya, ya kalau kau menjadi excorcist itu takdirmu, dan aku akan mendukungmu, jangan banyak dipikirkan, jalani dulu yang ada sekarang" Jawab Jellal lagi mendekat dan memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Hum, thanks untuk tadi.. aku agak merasa baikkan" Ucap Erza mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau harus katakan 'Jellal, arigatou' itu yang benar.." Balas Jellal merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali" Jawab Erza, "Panggil aku Jellal, Erza" Ucap Jellal menatap tajam ke mata hazel wanita itu.

"Aku tak mau" Ketus Erza, "Kalau begitu takkan ku lepaskan" Ancam Jellal memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kau mengancamku?, akan ku hancurkan kau nan.." Sebelum selesai pembicaraan, sepertinya Erza sudah dihentikan oleh lembutnya bibir Jellal.

Angin sepoi melewati perlahan tiap detik, "Hei Gray sama" Panggil Juvia padaku dan kembali aku menatapnya.

"Menurutmu, disaat seperti ini, yang dilakukan pasangan adalah berciuman kan?" Tanya Juvia padaku dan aku mengangguk bodoh saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya" Usul Juvia kali ini menggila, ga mungkin lah, walaupun aku ingin.

"Tentu tidak lah, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu padamu tahu" Jawabku langsung. Mana mungkin aku menodai seorang hantu.

Setelah berapa lama, mereka menyelesaikan hasrat sepihak itu, Jellal. Erza hanya diam, ia tak mau, kalau ia buat onar pasti ketahuan nantinya kalau ada yang melihat. Jellal hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya.

"Mungkin hal itu masih lama, tapi aku tak mau ada yang lain memilikimu, hanya aku, setelah kau dapatkan julukan paladin dan hebat di kuilmu, aku mau menikah denganmu, walau kuberikan sekarang, ini takkan tergantikan" Ucap Jellal mengalungkan cincin itu tepat di jari manis tangan kiri Erza. "Gantian" Sambungnya mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Erza, Erza yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk, mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya, wajahnya mendekat, dekat dan semakin dekat, Erza mulai tunduk pada apa yang namanya cinta dan ciuman pertama pada pasangan pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku melihatnya dari komik tahu" Balas Juvia.

"Ya aku tahu itu" Jawabku menghela napasnya, Juvia hanya mempangkukan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Ada apa Juvia?" Tanyaku, "Aku ingin selalu bersama, bisakah hal itu terjadi? Andai waktu terhenti, aku ingin selalu begini Gray-sama" Jawabnya yang membuatku menarik seulas senyuman dan "Tentu, aku juga ingin begitu" Jawabku.

"Janji?" Tanyanya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggaitkan jari kelingkingku juga pada jari kelingkingnya.

Setelah terselesaikan, Jellal hanya tersenyum, "Boleh aku menangis?" Tanyanya pada Erza.

"Tentu tidak bodoh" Jawab Erza memanglingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu" Balas Jellal.

"Tak usah, wajah seperti ini buruk" Tolaknya, namun Jellal bersikeras dan memutar pelan wajah Erza dan terlihat jelas, semburat merah di pipinya.

"Katakan 'Daisuki Jellal'" Ucap Jellal. "Kau ingin membuatku jadi pelayanmu hah?" Ketus Erza.

"Pelayan hidup matiku" Jawab Jellal yang dapat semburat merah lebih dari pipi Erza. 5 menit berlalu, perlahan angin mulai berhembus pelan menerpa rambut biru azure dan merah tua itu.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu" Ucap Erza gagap yang dapat senyuman lebar penuh arti dari Jellal.

Setelah itu mereka turun dan terlihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Apa hubungan kalian mulai membaik, hei Jellal kau harus berterima kasih padaku" Ejek Lucy yang memandangnya, segera saja Erza lepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, hubungan kami mungkin ada kemajuan, apalagi di saat tadi, Erza malah men.." Ucap Jellal yang dapat jitakan keras darinya lalu berjalan duluan dan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan untukku dan Lucy begitu juga dengan Natsu dan Juvia.

"Sabar, Erza itu memang begitu" Hiburku pada Jellal. "Aku tahu, semakin begitu, aku malah tak mampu melepaskannya" Semangat Jellal lalu mengejar Erza yang berjalan cukup jauh dan diikuti kami.

Lucy dan Natsu berada di depanku, dan aku dan Juvia di tengah sedangkan Jellal dan Erza di belakang.

Tak terasa hangat genggaman di tangan kiriku terasa dan aku juga menggandeng tangan halus perempuan berambut biru ini walau duniaku dan dunianya berbeda.

Hening antara Jellal dan Erza, Jellal hanya berbicara dan bercanda dengan Lucy dan Gray, sedangkan Erza diam.

"Ah, je..Jellal" Panggil Erza yang dapat senyuman dari Jellal. "Ah tak apa-apa" Balas Erza, lalu Jellal pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Lucy dan padaku.

Erza hanya meraih punggung besar lelaki berambut azure itu, menulis pelan dengan jarinya untuk memberikan isyarat pada pria itu, 'D-A-I-S-U-K-I' menulis itu tepat di punggung sang pria, namun tak ada hasil apapun, mungkin Jellal tak tahu.

Erza hanya menunduk, dan satu kata yang mengalun dari telinganya, "Suki da yo Erza" Ucapnya, ia tak menyangka Jellal tahu apa yang ia tulis.

"Pembicaraan itu tak terlalu penting, aku hanya ingin fokus bersamamu tahu" Sambungnya tersenyum dibalik matahari sore.

Genggaman hangat dari tangan sepasang kekasih itupun tulus terwujud.

Setelah mereka pulang, hanya aku dan Erza saja, "Gray, bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tangan itu" Ucap Erza tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Erza" Tanyaku, "Juvia Lockser, itu kan hantu yang ada di sebelahmu, tak perlu mengelak lagi Gray, aku tahu semua" Jawabnya yang membuatku shock, bagaimana ia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Juvia nantinya. Tuhan belum memihak sepenuhnya padaku.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana nasib Juvia nantinya? Apa yang akan Erza lakukan padanya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Gray jika Erza melakukan sesuatu pada Juvia? Berita booming Erza udah mulai jatuh cinta pada Jellal. Hahha, next chapter 11, keep waiting ^^


End file.
